Naruto Namikaze
by DoTheBartMan
Summary: After 6 years of being ignored it is now Naruto's 7th birthday, per the order of the Forth Hokage Minato Namikaze the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi gives Naruto an unmarked letter that will change Naruto's destiny and re-write the past. Rated T for violence but may change depending on later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS, I OWN THIS STORY AND ANY OC I CREATE**

* * *

**Plot**

**After 6 + years of being ignored it is now Naruto's 7****th**** birthday, per the order of the Forth Hokage Minato Namikaze the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi gives Naruto an unmarked letter that will change Naruto's destiny and re-write the past.**

* * *

**This story may be my focus if it is as popular as I am hoping, as for my other stories they are on hold while I come up with ideas for future chapters.**

* * *

**WARNING:**** Powered up Naruto! And NaruSaku and SasIno pairings for now**

* * *

**Anyway here's the first chapter Enjoy and reviews**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Naruto's Discovery**

* * *

_Flashback 7years_

_The Nine Tail Fox has attacked the Hidden Leaf and all efforts to kill it or drive it away have failed, The Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze hands his new born son Naruto to Hiruzen the retired Third Hokage._

"_Take care of him for me, he won't have a mother and father when he need's them" Minato begins "And on his 7__th__ birth day give him this letter, it is for his eyes only" he adds add emphasis on 'his eyes only'._

"_I understand Minato" Hiruzen states "I wish I could be the one to do this" he adds sadly while Minato smiles._

"_You're not the Hokage, I am so it has to be me" he says "Make sure Naruto is seen as a hero…he'll carry a heavy burden till he dies" he adds walking out side leaving Hiruzen with the crying baby Naruto with a glowing seal on his stomach._

_Flashback end_

After that Minato died and Hiruzen returned to the position of Hokage, the village was repaired and people moved on. Unfortunately for Hiruzen and despite Minato's wishes Naruto was not seen as the hero who keeps the fox jailed, some villagers fear the beast will take over Naruto's body while others believe he is the Nine Tail Fox but every villager sees him as a constant reminder of the horrible and tragic day. For that reason he is shunned and targeted, in a last stich effort Hiruzen made a law forbidding anyone to talk about the attack around Naruto or the kids of the village, if the law was broken the culprit could face serious consequences, even mentioning it would lead to equal punishment. This law was made so Naruto could make friends however the fears of the Parents passed onto the Children and they all ignored and bullied him since nobody would punish him.

"_Today Naruto turns 7" _Hiruzen sits alone in his office, he had sent an ANBU to collect Naruto from his apartment. Looking at the same letter that Minato handed to him this day 7 years ago unopened and its contents unknown to him he awaits to hand it to Naruto thus completing Minato's last order. The silence is broken as a young blonde haired boy with whiskers enters the room.

"What do you want old man!" he asks angrily "I was in the middle of making dinner….Instant Ramen!" he adds crossing his arms. Hiruzen looks at the boy with a blank expression, being Hokage means he is unable to show Naruto special treatment even though he wants to, he also knows Naruto never celebrates his birthday nor has he ever received a present for his birthday.

"Today is your seventh birthday" Hiruzen begins and notices an uninterested look on Naruto's face "This was delivered to me with the instruction to give it to you" he states sliding the envelop across his table to Naruto who picks it up "Open it when you get home" Hiruzen instructs and Naruto nods though he never stops looking at the envelop. "ANBU escort Naruto home" Hiruzen orders.

* * *

**Naruto's Apartment**

* * *

Once Naruto entered his home he rushed to his table and picked up a knife and used it to open the envelop, he expected it to be a practical joke or something but couldn't help himself. When a folded piece of paper falls out he picks it up and reads it

_**To Naruto**_

_**If you are reading this and my instructions where followed then it is your 7**__**th**__** birthday, Happy Birthday Naruto…I wish I could have been there to see you grow up however faith decided I wouldn't, my name is Minato Namikaze and yes I am or was the Forth Hokage but I am also the one who named you for you see I am your dad. If you are 7 then it is drawing close to your first day at the academy, **_

_**I assume you wonder why the villagers look at you differently or are cautious and the reason is because the Nine Tailed Fox is sealed inside you…I suspect that you were not treated like a Hero the way I had hoped and there for have no prior skill as a Shinobi.**_

_**On the back of this letter there is an address and a transformation technique explained in the easiest way, once you have mastered this technique travel to the address on the back and all will be explained.**_

_**Before you leave, make sure to leave a note for the third Hokage telling him to look at the back of my picture in the Hokage shrine.**_

_**I wish I had more time to explain things myself but time is short so know that I believe in you.**_

_**With all the love in my heart**_

_**Dad**_

As Naruto finishes, tears of joy and sadness are mixed together as they stream from his eyes. _"M-my dad…I know who my dad is" _after a while he felt his heart slow as the information sunk in he flips the Letter over and seeing the Jutsu and the address. "Okay it's a month until I start at the Academy so I have until then to get this down" he states following the instructions he begins practising the technique.

After two weeks Naruto has finally made his transformation passible at least enough to fool people who aren't looking for a transformation technique. Following his father's instructions he writes a note marked for the third before exiting the building and making his way into an Ally way transforming into a man in his late 20's. He begins walking casually towards the gate exiting, and waiting until he was well away from the Village before breaking the Jutsu.

"_I did it!"_ he mentally thinks not sure if he is being followed or not, he walks following the directions in the letter, "According to my dad this place is only 30 minutes away from the village but surely" WHACK! Naruto's self-conversation is cut short as he hits a barrier however he then passes through it and falls to the ground "OW!" he yells in pain and looks up and sees the House with the address he's been looking for "What the!?" he states shocked as the door opens and as a woman with a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, blue eyes, long bright red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress. The blouses have been depicted in slate blue as well as white/blue while the dresses have ranged from tan to green. She also wore a dark blue band on her left wrist and pale purple standard Shinobi sandals.

"Naruto!" she runs up and hugs him with tears in her eyes, she could tell by the tenseness in his body he was unsure _"I guess Minato decided to make it a surprise"_ she smiled "I'm Kushina…your mother" she whispers not breaking contact.

Naruto's eyes widen as his arms involuntarily hug the woman hugging him "Mom…"

"Yes my darling…I know you must want to know why I never came to see you but your father was afraid you'd become a target if foreign Shinobi found out you where his son" she explains "But now that you are here we can be together" she says breaking the hold so she could get a good look at her son "You look so much like your father" she smiles at the teary eyed boy

"Why…why did he do it?" Naruto asks and Kushina knows what he means "He sealed the Nine Tailed Fox into his own son!" he yells and Kushina places her hands gently on his shoulders.

"Because he knew only you could handle the burden" she replies tenderly "He Believes in you, and I do to" she adds "You're the only person in the world who could succeed at containing the Nine Tails" she smiles "And believe me I know how it feels"

"How?" Naruto asks not realizing they've entered the house…

"Because the Nine Tails was sealed in me before it was sealed in you" Kushina replies "but your training will take priority" she says and Naruto looks confused "In the letter Minato wanted you to come here before you started at the academy" she begins and Naruto remembers reading that "And before you left your house he told you to make sure the Third looked behind your father's photo in the Hokage shrine…right?" she asks and he nods "Well you see, you come from two clans, the Uzumaki and the Namikaze" she begins "therefore you have unique chakra and you would struggle learning normal academy training so you will learn the basics and the Uzumaki and Namikaze Justus's here and then go to the academy on graduation day to take the exam" she finishes while Naruto looks stunned.

"So ...so you're going to teach me mom?" Naruto Asks he felt odd calling Kushina Mom since he just met her but he couldn't help himself.

"I will teach you the special Uzumaki while Minato's younger brother Kisuke teaches you Your fathers Jutsu" she replies seeing his face light up.

"WHEN DO WE START!" Naruto yells in excitement.

* * *

**A few days later in the Village**

* * *

Hiruzen was beginning to worry he hadn't heard from Naruto since he gave him the envelop from Minato, also the Village had been quieter, when he sent ANBU to his apartment and reported that he wasn't there he used his Crystal Ball and Tracked Naruto outside the village but couldn't locate his current position. He sent the ANBU over again to search Naruto's apartment for clues to his location but only returned with a note written by Naruto

_**Go to the Hokage shrine and look at the back of the fourth's picture**_

_**~Naruto**_

This confused Hiruzen, he guessed the letter told Naruto of his true parentage but he couldn't figure out where he went or why Minato's Picture was involved but decided to go along with Naruto's note and took the Photo from the frame and a piece of paper fell out, picking it up.

_**Hiruzen if you are reading this then you followed my instructions, thank you for giving Naruto the Letter. By now Naruto is with his mother hidden and training in our clans techniques and will not return until graduation day of his age group. He will be trained in the basics so he may take the graduation exam but with his unique Chakra other Jutsu will be hard if not impossible for him to be taught.**_

_**I assume that Naruto was neglected by the villagers and Naruto's true identity kept from him until now, so I ask you one last favour, please leave Naruto to his training and do not search for him because he will be back stronger and ready to carry the Namikaze name.**_

_**P.S: sorry you had to come out of retirement**_

_**Best wishes**_

_**Minato**_

Hiruzen smiles at the end reading the P.S, _"Fairy well Minato I leave Naruto to your clan"_ Hiruzen thinks _"Though I'll need answers once he returns"_ he knew the village elders would throw a fit once they find out.

* * *

**Back with Naruto**

* * *

He had spent the last week settling in and getting to know the other clan members that lived in the compound, the Uzumaki and Namikaze both lived together now, there were other children on the Uzumaki side and only a single boy on the Namikaze side, he was a year or so older than Naruto, he had long spiked hair that was bleach blonde hair. His name was Sora and he had a bid mouth like Naruto, he was Kisukes son and he would be training alongside Naruto.

Now Kisuke himself was a tall lean man who liked wearing Kimono's and other styled robes, after Minato died he quit being a Shinobi and began selling custom Shinobi tools, most where epic failures with the occasional diamond but he was alright.

"Ok Naruto, Sora" Kisuke smiles standing in front of the two boys "we will begin practising Fūinjutsu or Sealing Techniques" he begins "this is one of the Namikaze greatest attributes, it can be used to store Weapons and Ninjutsu into Scrolls" he continues "once you've mastered the basics you will be able to form your own Sealing techniques" he finishes.

"So Fūinjutsu is the Namikaze Specialized Jutsu?" Naruto asks.

"No, you see why we are skilled the Uzumaki clan are the masters of Fūinjutsu" Kisuke replies "But in order for you to learn the Namikaze true talent which is Space–Time Ninjutsu" he smirks.

"That is so cool!" Naruto eyes shine with excitement.

"But you will need to learn the basics of Fūinjutsu first so I leave you with My Sister in law or Naruto's Mother Kushina" he says as Kushina enters the room.

"Ok…lets get started" Kushina smiles

* * *

**6 years later**

* * *

"Man I beat" Sora sighs laying back on the sofa"I can manage 5 before being completely drained" he sighs.

"I can do it without running out of Chakra so long as the distance doesn't exceed 1 mile" Naruto smirks _"Though that's down to my not so little Fox demon"_ he adds in his thoughts.

"Well you are the son of the creator of the Jutsu so why wouldn't you be better at it?" Sora scoffs but smiles, both he and Naruto get along like brothers but are Rivals, although Sora graduated a year ago and was already a Chūnin he knew Naruto was a prodigy and was curious to see how he would interact with the Genin in his year.

"True, I'm also smart attractive well dressed" Naruto smirks as Kushina enters the carrying laundry.

"Don't forget modest sweetie!" Kushina says walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah and modest too" he smirks crossing his arms, Kushina walks back into the room.

"Sora you need to get ready for your mission and Naruto you need to get ready to go to the village to take the graduation exam" she points out and both boys sigh and Sora stands up

"Fair enough" Sora walks towards the hall "Good luck with the test and I'll see you in a week or so" he walks into his room.

"Ok mom I'll see you later" he walks up to Kushina so she can hug him goodbye before walking to the door and out of the Barrier which shatters behind him _"I guess it was created to break when I left again?" _he thought to himself before making his way into the village, when he left he was a shrimp kid who was hated now he returns a 13 year old teen, standing 5 ft 2 inches weighs 90 pounds, lean build but well-toned, medium Length blonde spiked hair with two lightning bolt shaped bangs boxing his tanned face, his whisker birth marks had faded. He is dressed in a sleeveless high collared pullover shirt and Grey vest, black shorts and sandals. His arms are taped cutting of at his wrist and just below his shoulder and his legs are taped around his calves, finally he wears grey arm guards and shin guards.

"Excuse me!" a Chūnin calls out to Naruto "You can't enter the village without written permission" he explains.

"But I'm from this village, my cousin Sora Namikaze is a Chūnin and I'm Naruto Namikaze and I'm here to take the graduation exam" Naruto explains and the Chūnin eyes him up and down, this kid looked familiar "Take it up with the Hokage if you want in fact I'm on my way there now" he smirks waving off the Chūnin who just stared but sent word to the Hokage.

Walking through the streets of the village that shunned him felt weird, because it had been 6 years since he was last seen man figured him to be dead and there for didn't recognise him so they were polite and warmer to him which felt…odd. He reached the tower and assumed the Hokage knew he was coming since nobody tried to stop him from reaching his office. He opened the door to see the third siting in his chair looking out the window into the village.

"Welcome Naruto Uzumaki…or should I say Naruto Namikaze?" he asks turning around, his eyes widen "You've grown" he smiles.

"Thanks you've grown to…only older" he winks playfully "And it's Namikaze" he answers.

"Then I take it you know" Hiruzen asks and Naruto nods "How is Kushina?" he asks and Naruto's eyes widen "it seems your dad didn't tell you what was behind his Photo?" Hiruzen states and Naruto remembers leaving the Note

"Yeah the Letter just told me to make sure you looked" Naruto explained.

"I guessed, there was a note telling me you left to train with the Namikaze and Uzumaki" Hiruzen states "And that you would return for the Graduation test" he finishes "I do want something explained to me…why the secrecy?" he asks.

"I'm not sure, I think my dad wanted me to train away from the village so the people could forget my face and I could blend in" Naruto replies shrugging. "But anyway when is the Graduation test?" Naruto asks.

"It'll take place in a hour so you should-!" Hiruzen stops seeing Naruto is already gone sighing "Some things will never change" he turns back to the window.

* * *

**At the School**

* * *

The room is filled with students all conversing, in the corner a raven coloured boy sits brooding staring at the front of the room at the black board despite nearly all the female's eyes staring at him with hearts in their eyes. His name is Sasuke Uchiha, one of the few remaining Uchiha.

A pink haired girl along with a long blonde haired girl lead the rest of the girls ogling Sasuke, their names are Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka of the Yamanaka clan, the two used to be friends until they both found out the other liked Sasuke and from that day the two became enemies.

Across the room a boy with black hair tied with a spikey ponytail slept at his seat, he is Shikamaru Nara of the Nara Clan, despite his lazy attitude he is a brilliant tactician for his age and smarter than he lets on. Beside him a chubby buy munching away on potato chips, he had red swirl marks on his cheeks, he is Chōji Akimichi of the Akimichi clan.

Sitting in the row behind him was a rough looking boy Named Kiba Inuzuka, according to the other students he always smelled of wet dog, beside him a petite girl with Blue hair and violate coloured eyes with no pupil, her name is Hinata Hyūga if the largest clan in the Village the Hyūga clan known for their Dōjutsu the Byakugan. And on the opposite side of Kiba a Brown haired boy with black glasses, he is Shino Aburame and is a complete mystery.

Iruka enters the class reading a letter he just received from another Chūnin _"Hmm interesting"_ he closes the door "Alright settle down class" he says and the students all take their seats. "It seems a new student will be taking the Graduation test with this group" Iruka states and a few gasps can be heard.

"But Iruka Sensei if this is his first day how can he be graduating already?" Sakura asks.

"He was trained privately by his clan but he needs to pass the academies test in order to be an active Shinobi for the village" Iruka explains "he'll be here shortly so we'll wait for him" Iruka states sitting at his desk listening to the whispering on the class, suddenly the door flies open "WHATEVER YOU SAY YOU OLD HAG!" the boy yells dodging a chair. They could hear the woman yelling at the boy who closed the door to drown her out. He turns around looking at the whole class looking at him "What!?" he asks and most turn back to their Sensei.

"You know its customary to announce your arrival before bursting into a room?" Iruka sighs at the new kid "What's your name?" he asks.

"Isn't it customary to introduce yourself before asking someone their name?" Naruto asks condescendingly getting a few chuckles from the class.

"OK then, my name is Iruka Umino and I'm your Sensei" Iruka introduces himself "Now…it's your turn"

"Well my name is Naruto Namikaze and I'm your student" Naruto replies walking up to the empty seat beside Sasuke who only glances at Naruto.

"_He looks strong"_ Sasuke thinks _"Good, I could use the completion"_

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Well he is the Pilot chapter of this story so make sure to review if you think its worth continuing.**

**I wanted to explain more of the training but could find any good sites explaining how to learn the Justus's**

**Finally I may be uploading a Bleach and Naruto Crossover where Naruto is from a Village where the other Genin are played by Arrancars so let me know what you think of that idea.**

* * *

**Peace for now**

**~DoTheBartMan**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS, I OWN THIS STORY AND ANY OC I CREATE**

* * *

**I got some good feedback on the last chapter and am hoping for the same results**

**For any questions,**

**Here's your answers…yes, no, yes, no, no and the battle of hastings. Lol**

* * *

**I forgot to mention this in Chapter 1, Sasuke will also be stronger **

**Heres Chapter two so enjoy and keep reviewing**

* * *

**Chapter 2: the Yellow Flash returns**

* * *

"It seems a new student will be taking the graduation test with this group" Iruka states and a few gasps can be heard.

"But Iruka-Sensei if this is his first day how can he be graduating already?" Sakura asks.

"He was trained privately by his clan but he needs to pass the academy's test in order to be an active Shinobi for the village" Iruka explains "he'll be here shortly so we'll wait for him" Iruka states sitting at his desk listening to the whispering on the class, suddenly the door flies open "WHATEVER YOU SAY YOU OLD HAG!" the boy yells dodging a chair. They could hear the woman yelling at the boy who closed the door to drown her out. He turns around looking at the whole class looking at him "What!?" he asks and most turn back to their Sensei.

"You know its customary to announce your arrival before bursting into a room?" Iruka sighs at the new kid "What's your name?" he asks.

"Isn't it customary to introduce yourself before asking someone their name?" Naruto asks condescendingly crossing his arms and getting a few chuckles from the class.

"OK then, my name is Iruka Umino and I'm your Sensei" Iruka introduces himself "Now…it's your turn"

"Well my name is Naruto Namikaze and I'm your student" Naruto replies walking up to the empty seat beside Sasuke who only glances at Naruto.

"_He looks strong"_ Sasuke thinks _"Good, I could use the completion"_ Sasuke waits until Iruka is in one of his long explanations so he could talk to the new guy "So you where trained privately?" he asks and Naruto nods.

"You're an Uchiha right?" Naruto asks and Sasuke's eyes widen "I figured you match the description of one" he adds causing Sasuke to smirk slightly with curiosity.

"Oh? What description?" Sasuke asks in an amused tone.

"Oh well the Raven hair for one, the pale skin, that masterful brooding expression that says 'I'm surrounded by idiots that are beneath me" Naruto replies jokingly which oddly enough Sasuke chuckles

"An accurate description, well I hope to test your capabilities to see if you're worthy" Sasuke Smirks and Naruto mock gasps.

"That sounded like a challenge" Naruto pretends to be stunned "Should I feel honoured?" he asks smirking.

"Definitely" Sasuke replies "And when its over and your counting clouds know that Sasuke Uchiha knocked you on your ass" he adds in a jokingly serious tone

"And while you strut off victoriously just know that Naruto Namikaze will be laying on the ground shouting abuse at you…and calling you girls names" Naruto replies in the same fake serious tone.

After an hour of class Iruka announces the Graduation exam and a written exam is handed out, Naruto easily breezes this, the benefit of being taught privately made it so he wouldn't get distracted by what the other students would write and he finished 10 minutes before anyone else.

"Alright your aloud to go to the training field for Recess until me and the other instructors mark your tests" Iruka states as the class stands up and exits the room.

* * *

**Outside the Academy**

* * *

The other students from the class have gathered around the Kunai Practise logs where Naruto and Sasuke are competing at various Shinobi skills, the first being target practise

"You know…this seems a little unfair" Naruto sigh with two Shuriken spinning on his left index and middle fingers "A competition of aim against and Uchiha" he slightly smirks.

"Don't back out! Not after making a scene in class looking like a big shot" Sasuke smirks while some of his fan girls swoon.

"Oh…you are going down nursling Uchiha!" Naruto flick his hands sending both the shuriken into the Black dot in the center of the Target Log.

"Not bad" Sasuke states sounding impressed "But watch how it's done" Sasuke says spinning and firing three Shuriken at the Log beside the one Naruto hit with perfect precision nailing the center with all three.

"OH YEAH!" Sakura and Ino yell simultaneously "Show him whose best!"

"Nicely done and with a spin, a bit theatrical for my taste though" Naruto states pulling out a three bladed Kunai. "And I see your cute little fan club all got pregnant from it" he laughs as every girl and Sasuke get a pink tint in their cheeks

"That homemade?" Sasuke asks regaining his composure observing the Kunai "What's with the seal on the handle?"

"To answer both your questions…yes and you'll see when we spar" Naruto smirks sending Chakra into the blade before tossing it into the Log shattering it and causing it to be impaled in a boulder just outside of the school grounds.

"….!" Sasuke's eyes widen slightly "How the? What did you do?" Sasuke asks in an almost demanding tone.

"I poured my Chakra into the Kunai before I threw it" Naruto replies casually "my Chakra is affinitive to Wind and Earth" Naruto continues "And wind is ten times sharper than steel when focused" he finishes with a smirk.

"OK, so looks like you won this competition" Sasuke states "So you ARE skilled" he adds

"Yeah" Naruto says taking another three bladed Kunai out and holding it at eye level "My skills are honed but imperfect" he states releasing the Kunai as it drops to the floor hitting with a crunch piecing the ground Naruto immediately picks it up now holding the Kunai he threw earlier "I can't fully use these in combat" he finishes to a stunned audience.

"_Impossible!"_ Sasuke's thoughts echo in his mind _"for an instant he was gone and then back in the blink of an eye"_ he continues _"I didn't even see him wave any signs"_.

"Don't waste your time Sasuke, you won't get it" Naruto interrupts his thoughts "How about a new challenge?" he asks.

"What do you have in mind?" Sasuke asks "It'll take Iruka Sensei as least another hour to finish grading the papers" he adds.

"How about we do an all-out sparing match?" Naruto suggests and Sasuke smirks.

"Sounds like fun" Sasuke answers "Everyone step back!" Sasuke instructs the others.

"B-but Sasuke you could get in trouble" Sakura says nervously as Sasuke's gaze turns to face her.

"I never asked for your opinion Sakura…if I wanted it I would have asked for it" Sasuke states bitterly as Sakura joins the rest with her head slumped down. Naruto doesn't miss how Sasuke seemed to see himself above everyone, even this competition was for him to see how the new guy stacked up.

A grin formed on Naruto's face "Hey Sasuke how about a wager?" he asks and Sasuke shows a peeked interest "If I win you treat me…and that pretty pink haired girl and one of her friends to dinner" he smirks hearing some of the girls whine while Sakura turns a dark shade of red.

"And if I win?" Sasuke asks. As confident in his abilities as he is, the thought of spending a second with any female from class made him want something of worth.

"You get these" Naruto holds up his two unique Kunai "These are very handy to have so trust me when I tell you its worth it"

"...Deal" Sasuke smirks while students aren't supposed to carry weapons normally as long as they're out of sight the teachers are less strict however many of the Chūnin have been watching the conflict between the two.

"My money is on the Uchiha kid" one of the Chūnin states to another

"I don't know that new kid has some unique aura, I can just tell he's strong i mean look at how he can flow his chakra " the other replies and Iruka walks up to them.

"What's with all the commotion?" he asks glancing out seeing Naruto and Sasuke both in battle stances holding real Kunai "Are they using real weapons!?" Iruka asks loudly.

"Relax Iruka" the Chūnin says calmly "If it gets out of hand we'll step in" he continues "Besides don't you want to see how this kid stacks up to Sora? They are both Namikaze after all" he finishes and Iruka let out a sigh going back to his seat to continue grading papers.

Back with Naruto and Sasuke, the two charge at each other and the clang echoes from their colliding Kunai, after a brief struggle the two separate_ "he's strong"_ the two think in unison. Sasuke re-engages sending a kick aimed at Naruto's left side, Naruto puts his arms up to defend only to have Sasuke do a handstand to spin his attack to the right side, "Too slow Naruto!" Sasuke smirks only to have his kick miss as Naruto vanishes once again in the blink of an eye.

"What was that" Naruto asks standing behind Sasuke "Slow?" he scoffs

"Ok, lets have a Ninjutsu Battle" Sasuke smirks _"Horse → Tiger[2] or Snake → Ram or Tiger → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger"_ Sasuke forms hand seals inhaling deeply "Fire Style, Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke exhales a massive ball aimed at Naruto whose eye widen in shock

Naruto quickly thinks _"Tiger → Hare → Boar → Dog" _he places his palm on the ground "Earth Style, Mud Wall" he yells and a wall bursts out from underneath him allowing him two avoid the fire ball.

"_Not Bad" _Sasuke thinks as he stares up at Naruto "What are you going to do from up there?" he asks with a sly smirk.

"A lot" Naruto states _"Rat → Rabbit → Dog" _Naruto Inhales "Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets!" he exhales several small bursts of wind launched at Sasuke who jumps backwards. Sasuke looks up just in time to Dodge an aerial attack however Naruto manages to pant Sasuke's shoulder.

"You're really good Naruto but i!" he stops upon feeling the cool metal touch his skin as a smirking Naruto leans into his ear.

"I won the bet" he pants but grins as Sasuke turns pale "FYI I like Ramen but you should ask the girls where they'd like to go?" he winks to Sakura who looks away blushing.

"_Should I be happy or sad Sasuke lost?"_ Sakura thinks to herself _**"Cha! Happy now we get to go on a DATE with Sasuke!" **_Sakura's inner-self jumps for joy _**"And that new kid is hot himself! Either way we're getting a free meal with two hotties! Cha!"**_ her inner thoughts are cut off by a chuckle from Sasuke.

"I gotta admit" he pants Sasuke says "I didn't think I'd lose" he dusts his hands and walks over to Sakura with a semi-glare look "You and your friend will meet us at Ichiraku ramen" he says in a slightly demanding tone before turning back to Naruto with an extended hand "Good match" he smirks.

"Likewise" Naruto replies shaking Sasuke's hand _"Man I got lucky…it might not have seem like it but if he had used his Sharingan this might have ended"_ the two separate their hands.

"So…what other Ninjutsu can you do?" Sasuke asks "It feels like you where holding back" he crosses his arms.

"I could say the same about you" Naruto grins and Sasuke shrugs, "I would use all the Ninjutsu I know in a friendly sparing match" he adds

"Neither would I" Sasuke responds, while the two talk Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and Choji all begin to talk about what they just saw.

"Its hard to believe Uchiha lost" Kiba states and Shino nods "That new guy is strong" he adds and Shino silently nods again.

"True but I doubt they were going all out" Shikamaru says in his calm tired tone "I mean if the Sensei's knew about this then they'd be in trouble" he adds

"I can't see them failing the Transformation test either" Choji muffled out between handfuls of his chips, Shikamaru looks at his long-time friend and smirks.

"Still Sasuke…the Rookie of the year losing to the new kid, how does that reflect us?" Shino's mono tone asks aloud and they all sweat drop knowing that it didn't make them look good.

Ten minutes later Iruka appears and tells them to return to class and form a line, they are each told to perform the Transformation and Shadow Clone techniques. One by one the Students perform the techniques with some failing to do them, Sasuke, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Hinata and Sakura all perform the techniques with no problems. When Naruto steps up he elects to perform the Shadow clone first before transforming into Iruka and scolding the clone for mixing up the order of the techniques. Afterword they list out all the students who passed and Naruto and the rest all sighed when their names were called.

"Alright collect your headband and your dismissed however you will report here tomorrow at noon" Iruka says and the students who passed pick up a headband as they leave the room. Sasuke and Naruto walk out together, Sasuke Places his Headband on his Forehead while Naruto puts his in his pocket.

"So…do I really have to go through with this?" Sasuke asks in a pleading way.

"Of course" Naruto smirks "But honestly that pink haired girl is cute, and she clearly likes you" Naruto adds and Sasuke sighs "Unless of course you're more into…guys" he notices Sasuke's disgusted looking face "Didn't think so" Naruto grins and see's Sakura chatting with a blonde haired girl "That girl is Ino right?" he asks and Sasuke nods

"The two are best friends so I shouldn't be surprised she picked her" Sasuke sighs _"Great two annoying fan girls to out up with"_ he mentally weeps. Naruto tugs Sasuke's sleeve bringing him over to the two girls who gasp as they approach.

"H-Hey Sasuke" Ino smiles and Sasuke's cool stare falls on her and she blushes madly _"If he keeps looking at me I'll melt" _

"Hn!" Sasuke nods to her surprising both girls "Sakura" his gaze turns to her and she straitens up "I guess she'll be the one joining us?" he asks.

"Y-Yeah…if that's ok with you of course I-I mean I can ask someone else" Sakura replies nervously not missing the semi-glare Ino is sending her way.

"Whatever, I don't care" Sasuke shrugs and both girls swoon with stars in their eyes, Sasuke turns to Naruto "See you later" he states walking off leaving Naruto with the two girls.

"So Ino, Sakura?" Naruto finally speaks "Can you guys show me where this Ichiraku's place is?" he asks and the girls smile and nod.

"Sure!" they cheer taking him by the hands a pulling him off, as they walk in silence Sakura is the one to break the silence wanting to get to know Naruto. "So Naruto?" she looks at him and notices she is still holding his hand while Ino hand let go along time ago, she blushes lightly letting go.

"Hmm" he smiles warmly looking at her causing her blush to thicken.

"I-I was wondering what kind training you got? Iruka-Sensei said you were trained privately by your Clan" Sakura asks and Naruto coughs to clear his throat.

"All kinds" Naruto explains and the two girls sweat drop at the lack of specifics "I know a lot but I haven't perfected much" he explains.

"I see" Sakura says quietly turning her direction to the path in front.

"I see why you did so well against Sasuke" Ino states with a clear indication that her thoughts where filled with the young Uchiha prodigy.

"_Did so well against?...i won"_ Naruto thinks but smiles "Thanks, he's a strong opponent" Naruto says and immediately realizes his mistake, by complimenting Sasuke in front of the two caused both Ino and Sakura to swoon listing out all of Sasuke's traits and how they were meant to be together which inevitably led to the two arguing over who loved Sasuke more. _"I'm in hell…this clearly is hell"_ Naruto smiles awkwardly watching the insults go back and forth. The 3 finally arrive at Ichiraku Ramen and Naruto places his had on the frame before he says his goodbyes running off towards his home outside the village.

"I'm home!" Naruto yells and his mother enters the room.

"Hello sweetie" Kushina kisses him on the forehead "did you have a good day?" she asks and Naruto nods.

"Yeah, I already have a friend named Sasuke" Naruto replies "And now we're meeting up with two girls from class at a place called Ichiraku Ramen" Naruto explains and Kushina's face is clearly stunned on how fast her son can get a girlfriend.

"I see…" Kushina states in a worried/amazed tone "I take it you don't need a Dinner?" she asks and Naruto shakes his head.

"No thanks and I won't be back until about half ten or so" Naruto says running upstairs to get cleaned up and change his outfit, he puts on an Orange T-shirt with the Leaf symbol on it, a pair of brown Shorts, fresh tape around his calf's and finishes with navy sandals he douses himself in deodorant.

"Wow, she must be cute" Kushina smirks taking Naruto's photo "my babies first date!" she sequels joyfully much to the disgust of a now embarrassed Naruto.

"M-Mom!" Naruto yells slamming the door as he runs out the door, Kushina smiles watching him take off to the leaf.

"_Minato…thank you for giving me a wonderful son"_ She thinks and continues cleaning around the house.

* * *

**Outside Ichiraku's**

* * *

Sasuke had arrived early in the hopes 'the sooner it gets started the sooner it'll end', he wore a dark blue T-shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back, cream shorts and black sandals. Ino was the first to arrive, she wore a light purple tank-top with a Sleeveless fishnet undershirt, a matching in colour tight miniskirt and navy hot-pants that reached her mid thighs and purple sandals.

"H-Hay!" She waves to Sasuke who looks at her before scanning her appearance which made her blush slightly "What do you think?" she grins seductively striking a sexy pose which shockingly causes Sasuke to look away blushing.

"Hn" he replies and Ino is left unsure if he liked her appearance or not. Soon after Sakura appeared wearing a pink shirt-dress and Jean-shorts that reached to her thighs, and a pair of red strap sandals with a small heel.

"Sorry if I'm late" she apologizes and Sasuke shrugs "You look nice Sasuke" she says but gets no reply "You to…Ino-Pig" she smirks and Ino grins.

"You clean up well Billboard brow" Ino retorts and the two have a semi-glaring contest while Sasuke observes.

"_This is going to suck…"_ Sasuke sighs, he then sees the blonde Demon who got him into this mess. "You're late!" Sasuke semi hisses, the two girls turn to look at Naruto.

"Sorry I thought you'd want some alone time with your fan club" Naruto smirks as Sasuke grits his teeth, he turns to look at the girls "You two look gorgeous" he winks seeing them blush.

"T-Thanks Naruto" they say in unison, "Well lets go in, I'm starving!" Naruto declares and the four enter. There is a strong awkwardness between the four, Naruto not knowing any of them made it difficult to start a conversation, Ino and Sakura clearly only wanted to be with Sasuke and Sasuke…well Sasuke wanted to leave. "So…what else is there to do in this village?" Naruto asks finally breaking the silence.

"Hmm, well there are plenty of shops and places for adults like Saki Bars and places to gamble…but not a lot for kids mainly playgrounds" Sakura replies while placing her index finger on her chin thinking of anything else.

"I see" Naruto nods "So not much to do other than wait to get older so you can drink and gamble" he adds.

"You can always train to hone you skills" Sasuke adds sitting back in his seat crossing his arms already finished his meal.

"True but unlike you I also like to have fun with cute girls" he smirks while Ino and Sakura blush.

"Whatever" Sasuke scoffs crossing his arms "I could be at home training right now" he adds sounding annoyed while Naruto waves his anger off.

"This is a nice change for me" Ino states "In between helping my mother with the flower shop or learning my clans Mind Transfer technique I really have no free time on my hands" she adds.

"I didn't the Yamanaka clan have a Mind Transfer Jutsu" Sasuke leans forward with genuine interest "Are you good at it?" he asks and Ino's face lights up.

"I can freely transfer my mind into anyone's mind" she states proudly "but my dad wants me to shorten the time it takes to perform the Jutsu" she adds "Then he'll show me the other abilities of my Clan's Jutsu" she finishes.

"I see... well work hard and you'll get it in no time" Sasuke smirks and Ino smiles and nods, Naruto has a small grin on his face seeing Sasuke finally open his shell but his grin fades as he notices Sakura's depressed look.

"_Looks like Ino has won Sasuke's interest"_ Sakura thinks, saddened that she doesn't come from a clan with a specialty Jutsu meant she might be weaker than Ino and it sucked thinking she'd never get a reaction like that from Sasuke.

The rest of the time flew, Naruto kept asking the 3 questions about the village, Sasuke kept talking to Ino about her clan and wanting to train with her to test his abilities against the Mind Transfer Jutsu and Ino eagerly excepted. The time came for Ichiraku's to close and the four stood outside.

"Ino" Sasuke says and she looks at him "I'm walking you home" he states.

"O-OK" Ino says blushing nervously.

"_Is he asking her or telling her?" _Naruto sweat drops as the two walk off leaving him with Sakura. "Well…want me to walk you home?" Naruto asks and Sakura nods.

"Sure" she smiles and the two begin walking, _"I can't believe Sasuke walked Ino home"_ she sighs sadly and Naruto chuckles causing her to look at him.

"It's funny when you think about it" he begins "Sasuke was complaining about having to treat us to dinner yet he walked that Ino girl home" he adds smirking, he knew Sasuke's loner attitude was an act.

"He seemed interested in her clan's Jutsu" Sakura puts on a fake smile, it crushed her knowing Ino might have won Sasuke over "I guess they have a lot in common since they both come from Shinobi Clans" she adds.

"True" Naruto nods "Coming from a strong clan like the Uchiha shows in Sasuke's skills" Naruto adds "He will be a strong Ninja" he adds.

"What about you?" Sakura asks and Naruto raise's and Eyebrow "You come from a Clan and you're strong" she states and Naruto smirks "Now that I think about it, many of the students in our class come from clans" she says "Maybe it was a mistake for me to think I was strong enough to impress Sasuke" she sighs sadly.

"You should open your eyes and see the world past Uchiha" Naruto states causing her to look at him, he puts his hands to the back of his head stretching "being a Ninja is dangerous" he adds and she gives him a look that says 'I know I'm not stupid' "If you want to win Sasuke over, focus on your training, I mean you saw how he became interested in talking with Ino after she mentioned training" he points out. They reach her front door "before I go let me tell you something" Naruto says seriously.

"What?" Sakura asks turning to face him.

"You said it might have been a mistake to think you were strong enough to impress Sasuke" Naruto begins "Well that's probably true" he says and Sakura's head slumps down "Sakura I can tell after one day of being at the academy that you spend too much time looking a Sasuke and not enough time choosing a path to follow" he explains "Coming from a clan has its advantages but it also as its disadvantages too" he continues "Uchiha more than likely end up in the Police force and Yamanaka are interrogation" he points out "You can decide to follow any path you want without worrying about the clans reputation" he continues "So" he places a hand on Sakura shoulder "worry less about what Sasuke thinks of you and spend more time thinking about who you are" he finishes smiling.

"…Thank you…Naruto" Sakura says blushing, she had never really thought about it, what kind of Kunoichi she should be and what path she should follow.

"No problems" He smiles "Helping cuties is a privilege to me" he smirks and Sakura smirks at him.

"So you 'Help' a lot of girls then?" she grins watching him blush for a change "Thank you for the pep talk, and thank you for walking me home" she states leaning up and kissing his cheek before walking into he house.

"I uh…no problem" he fingers touch his cheek, he performs the Ram hand sign and disappears in a puff of smoke.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Sasuke walked through the empty streets of the Uchiha compound, he approaches his home which is surprisingly dark he slides the door open "…" he looks around and hears a noise, he spins around only to have his arm twisted behind his back and pinned against the wall.

"Too slow…little brother" Itachi says with a semi smirk "If I was an enemy you would be dead or captured" he states releasing Sasuke who glares.

"Yeah whatever" Sasuke rubs his arm "Where are mom and dad?" he asks and Itachi shows him a letter.

_**To the boys**_

_**Your dad and I have gone on a second honeymoon to celebrate our anniversary, we will be back in two weeks so you too will have to do the shopping and cook for yourselves, also if you get any booboos make sure to keep them so mommy can kiss them better.**_

_**Love**_

_**Mom**_

"So irresponsible" Sasuke mutters handing the letter back to Itachi "Dropping everything and running off for two weeks" he adds.

"You'll understand one day too, when you get a girlfriend" Itachi states seeing Sasuke scoff walking towards his room "Which from what I saw earlier , it looks like you have" he smirks seeing Sasuke stop in his tracks.

"T-That wasn't like that" Sasuke stutters out flustered "There was a bet and then I thought it would be dangerous to walk home alone" he adds regaining his composure.

"Oh you walked her home?" Itachi walks past him while smirking "I didn't know that" he adds entering his room leaving a red faced Sasuke alone.

"B-B-Bastard" he mutters angrily stomping to his room

Meanwhile in Itachi's room _"I'm glad to see you out of the Compound and enjoying yourself" _ he smiles _"But tomorrow you start your training as a full-fledged Shinobi"_ he adds closing his eyes falling asleep.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Here is chapter two I hope you liked it, sorry for the long delay.**

**I decided to make it so the Uchiha massacre never happened, there will be more plot twists in the next chapter so stay tuned.**

**Make sure to review and follow this story if you want it to continue.**

* * *

**Until next time**

* * *

**~DoTheBartMan**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS, I OWN THIS STORY AND ANY OC I CREATE**

* * *

**I got some good feedback on the last chapter and am hoping for the same results**

**sorry for the delay but i hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Bell Test**

* * *

It was the following morning, the newly graduated Genin had gathered in the room per the instructions of Iruka-Sensei, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Hinata and Sakura where all in the room.

"So how was your date with Sasuke last night" one of Sasuke's fan girls asks a cornered Ino and Sakura, the group of girls defiantly not too happy about it, and what Ino says now does not help.

"That's right I talked with Sasuke for a whole hour after he walked ME home" Ino brags smugly earning a few angry growls from the girls.

"Man! the way they talk, it's like the rest of us aren't worth the dirt Sasuke walks on" Kiba mutters bitterly, Shikamaru's head pops up slowly from the sleeping position and looks at Kiba.

"A Woman's mind is a bag a crazy, it'd be troublesome to just open it without thinking" Shikamaru states and Kiba Laughs.

"Too true" Kiba pats Shikamaru on the back "Still all the attention Uchiha boy receives can make you feel non-existent" he sighs.

"As long as that means I get more sleep and less hassle I'm fine with that" Shikamaru yawns placing his head back onto the desk using his arms like pillows.

Choji takes a handful of chips and shoves them into his mouth, chews and swallows "That's Shikamaru for you, he'd rather sleep all day than worry about what fan-girls think of him" he grins at his best friend.

The door opens and the 3 guys don't even half to look to know who it is, as if on cue Sasuke enters the room right before a brawl would break out between the girls. "MORNING SASUKE!" they all shout simultaneously.

"Hn" he nods and the squeal's become deafening, Naruto walks in behind him taking his fingers out of his ears.

"Day two and I'm already sick of them" Naruto mutters and Sasuke turns to him and with a smirk.

"Now just imagine that every morning since day one?" Sasuke suggests and Naruto cringes at his thoughts.

"Fair enough, though" he leans in to whisper "Ino looks good" he smirks as Sasuke coughs hiding his blush.

"I couldn't tell" Sasuke states walking to an empty seat and Naruto sits beside him. Sakura and Ino force their way through the crowd of girls.

"Morning Naruto, Morning Sasuke" Sakura smiles and Naruto smirks looking at her.

"Morning Sakura" he smiles and Sasuke nods for a response.

"Morning Sasuke" Ino winks at Sasuke completely ignoring Naruto and the glares of the girls behind her.

"Hn" Sasuke walks ahead to his seat while Naruto huffs crossing his arms

"Morning to you too Ino…I'm great thanks for asking" Naruto huffs sarcastically walking up to his seat and sitting down while Ino smirks stinking her tongue out playfully at Naruto.

Iruka walks in and the other students take their seats "Ok graduates, first off I want to congratulate all of you for becoming full-fledged Shinobi" he starts off "Now all that's left is to pair you off into groups of 3 and assign you to a Sensei" he explains and sees a few shocked and annoyed looks.

"Why are we being paired into teams?" Sasuke speaks up, Naruto and the others are annoyed by it to but aren't as visibly annoyed as the young Uchiha.

"You are all still Genin" Iruka explains "With zero experience doing missions" he continues "There are Shinobi out there stronger than me, so that's why the 3 Genin assigned to a Jounin Sensei was created" he walks to his desk "This way you can gain necessary experience without facing tremendous danger" he places a sheet of paper down "But that doesn't mean being a Shinobi is easy" he sound more serious "a day may come where you will have to face a life or death situation alone so use these younger years wisely and sponge your new Sensei" he tells them meaning remember everything the Jounin says. "Anyway I will now pair you off into your teams and tell you where to meet your Jounin Sensei after the teams have been announced, stand up when I call your name" he states "First off team 10" he coughs to clear his throat "Choji Akimichi" he says and the chubby boy stands up "Shikamaru Nara" he says and Choji smiles looking at his unconscious friend "I said…Shikamaru. Nara" no response "SHIKAMARU WAKE UP!" Iruka yells and the spikey ponytail boy gingerly wakes up.

"What a drag" he mumbles standing up seeing Choji standing as well with a big smile while a few Genin Giggle at Shikamaru's laziness.

"And finally… Ino Yamanaka" Iruka says and the blonde haired beaut whines standing up.

"Great I get the lazy boy and the chubby side kick" she crosses her arms mumbling.

"Team 8 is up next" Iruka states "The first member is Shino Aburame" Iruka says and the boy wearing glasses stands up "Next Hinata Hyūga" he continues and the timid girl stands up "And finaly Kiba Inuzuka" Iruka finishes and the scruffy Brown haired boy stands up glancing at the other two of his team mates.

"Interesting" Naruto mutters quietly but Sasuke turns to him.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke whispers leaning closer to him, Naruto looks at him

"well a Hyuga, Aburame and Inuzuka on the same team" Naruto says "Each of those clans have unique traits that help in tracking and locating" he explains "So maybe there is more to these teams than is being let on" he finishes and Sasuke begins to think.

"Team 7" Iruka looks at the names.

* * *

_Flashback -the Hokage Tower- _

"_Lord Hokage, are you sure that putting these 3 together is fair?" Iruka asks "I mean the top male and Female graduates on the same team will make them look like they are getting special treatment" he explains "And the new student while a loud mouth is clearly smarter than he lets on"._

"_Iruka, team 10 is the next generation of Ino-Shika-cho" the Hokage replies "Like their parents requested they are to be on the same team to continue the tradition" he adds "Team 8 will be a tracking speciality team designed to scout the areas ahead and keep others prepared" he continues "and Team 7, Sasuke needs a rivalry…Naruto is a Namikaze, his abilities are rare and will help improve Sasuke's abilities and vice versa" he stops seeing Iruka is about to speak._

"_And, what about Sakura Haruno" Iruka asks, he thinks quite highly of the pink haired teen. When she isn't fawning over Sasuke she shows high intelligence and an advanced ability in charka control._

"_while I agree with you on her intelligence, she lacks any unique trait that makes her an individual Kunoichi" Hiruzen explains "Every student named has both the basic Academy training and a clan specialized Jutsu" he adds "While Sakura is not from a Shinobi Clan she has shown no signs of wanting to define herself and believes the basics will be enough to get her through missions but they won't"_

"_I see…so you think two alpha male like personalities like Sasuke and Naruto's will show her there is more to being a Shinobi and Kunoichi than just the basics" Iruka asks and Hiruzen nods._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Team 7…first Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka says as the class turn to see the young Uchiha stand up.

"_There's only one person I want on my team" _ Sasuke thinks glancing at the Blonde haired Namikaze beside him.

"Second…Sakura Haruno" Iruka says and Sakura jumps up happily while a few girls including Ino glare at her "And…Naruto Namikaze" he finishes seeing the shocked expressions of the other students as Naruto gingerly stands up.

"_Those two on the same team" _Shikamaru thinks _"I hope they don't plan to pit us against them for mission rights"_ he adds.

"_Good, even if I have to put up with Sakura will be worth it to have Naruto there, I'll surpass the all Uchiha, even Itachi"_ Sasuke smirks. After finishing up pairings team 7 was told to meet their Sensei on the roof of the academy.

"I wonder what our Sensei will be like" Sakura wonders aloud watching Naruto and Sasuke casually walk up the stairs of the academy.

"Who cares" Naruto glances over his shoulder "As long as we get some good missions out of him" he states and Sasuke nods. They arrive at the roof to find nobody there, "Mustn't be here" Naruto shrugs.

"We wait" Sasuke says in an ordering tone, they find a bench with a bin filled with cigarette buds. After an hour and no sign of this Jounin Sensei and the 3 young Genin where getting impatient.

"This is ridiculous!" Naruto paces around while Sasuke and Sakura sat on the bench, Sasuke was lost in thought while Sakura stared at her feet with the occasional glance at the blonde. Twenty minutes more and a puff of smoke randomly appears. When it disburses a grey haired man with 90% of his face covered is standing in front of them.

"Sorry if I made you wait long" he scratches the back of his head "I was lost on the path of life and well here I am now" he notices the unimpressed looks coming from his new Genin students.

"Whatever" the 3 state wanting to get on with missions or begin training.

"First things first, introductions" Kakashi says "Tell me you names and a little bit about yourselves" he adds and Sakura raises her hand.

"Why don't you go first so we get what you had in mind" She suggests and Kakashi nods.

"Ok then" he thinks for a moment "Well my name is Kakashi Hatake" he introduces himself "I am a Jounin of this village…obviously" he continues while the 3 Genin sweat drop at the last comment "I have things I like, and things I dislike both of which are none of your concern" the 3 Genin share a look that says 'is this guy for real?' "And I have no immediate goals" he finishes. "Ok….you first" he points to Sakura.

"Ok well I'm Sakura Haruno" she introduces herself "I like a certain someone and hope to prove myself to him" she glances at Sasuke, "I like Trivia Games and my favourite foods are syrup-coated anko dumplings, umeboshi, and anmitsu" she lists off "And I hate spicy food" she continues "My goal is to become a top Kunoichi of the village" she finishes.

"Good" Kakashi turns to Sasuke "Your turn" he points to the young Uchiha.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha" he says in his cold tone "There are few things that I like and many things that annoy me" he begins "My goal is to surpass all Uchiha and become the commander of the Konoha Police Force" he finishes.

"Ok and you" He points to Naruto, he can't help but see his old mentor Minato when he looks at Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze" he smirks "I like cute girls and relaxing" he says looking at Sakura who looks away blushing "My goal? Well I don't know, to be strong I guess" he shrugs "I don't really think that far ahead" he finishes.

"Ok, now we have been assigned area 7 as our new training ground" Kakashi begins "Tomorrow you will take the final test to decide if you are ready to be Genin" he stops noticing the shocked look on his students faces.

"What do you mean Kakashi-Sensei I thought the graduation exam was the final test" Sakura asks and Kakashi chuckles.

"That was to see whether you had the intelligence to be Genin" Kakashi begins "The test tomorrow will decide if you have the skill to take on missions" he explains "Pass and you can call yourselves Shinobi, fail and you will be sent back to the academy for another year" he finishes. "Now take the rest of the day to prepare yourselves and meet me at team 7's training ground at dawn" he is about to poof away "Oh and make sure not to eat anything for breakfast because you will likely get sick during the test" he vanishes in a poof of smoke.

The 3 make their way out of the academy before stopping at the gate, Sasuke turns to face his two team mates.

"I'm going home to train" he states "I'll see you tomorrow" he walks off leaving Naruto and Sakura alone together.

"So Naruto" Sakura says and Naruto turns to her "Do you think we can pass?" she asks and Naruto smirks.

"its not about what I think, its what I know" Naruto replies "I know we can pass" he pats her on the shoulder "Just believe in yourself beautiful" he walks off leaving the blushing girl alone.

* * *

**Later at the Uchiha compound**

* * *

Sasuke was sparring with Itachi, their parents where away and he needed to prepare for this test Kakashi-Sensei had planned _"It's a good thing I'm on Naruto's team"_ Sasuke thinks parrying Itachi's punches _"But Sakura…she'll hold us back"_ he thinks, he already knows she has nothing to offer other than her smarts but against a more seasoned mind like Kakashi she was useless, Jutsu was the only thing they needed to pass.

"You seem distracted brother" Itachi points out grabbing Sasuke's arms and pulling him closer before flipping Sasuke over his shoulder and onto the ground "and that can cost you in a battle" he adds "Clear you mind of everything except the task at hand".

"Ok…again" Sasuke stands up taking a battle stance before charging at Itachi.

**Meanwhile**

Sakura was browsing through Jutsu books trying to figure out her chakra nature. "If I remember correctly Sasuke's chakra nature is fire while Naruto has two chakra natures Wind and Earth" she thinks aloud "So if I have either lightning or Water then we could form some kind of combination" she smirks looking at an instruction book looking at hand seals necessary to do a Lightning Jutsu but nothing happened "So maybe I'm a water user" she flips the page and tries to do a water style Jutsu but once again nothing happened. "This…is harder than I thought" she sighs

"Sakura! Dinner" she hears her mother yell from down the stairs, she closes the book and leaves it on her desk.

"I'll be right down!" Sakura yells walking out of her room and towards the bathroom _"I hope Naruto and Sasuke don't fail because of me"_ she looks at her reflection in the mirror wondering what her teammates where doing.

**Meanwhile**

Naruto sat on the floor in his room with all his Ninja tools laid out on the floor_ "Paper bombs, smoke pellets, shuriken, kunai and of course" _He looks at the Thunder God kunai _"My father's legacy" _he smirks.

Peeking in Kushina can't help but smile at her son, _"What a fine Shinobi you'll make"_ She walks away towards the kitchen.

* * *

**Dawn the following mourning**

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura arrive at the Training grounds a few minutes before dawn, the glow at the horizon shows that the daylight is near.

"So are you two ready?" Naruto asks and Sasuke nods, his eyes turn to Sakura who looks unsure "Sakura?" he asks and she smiles.

"Don't worry about me" she raises her hands and waves his concerns off nervously.

"So any ideas about what this test will be?" Sasuke asks the two and Sakura shrugs.

"Well if it's a test of ability then I'd say we have to defeat Kakashi-Sensei in combat" Naruto says and Sasuke agrees, but Sakura doubts it's that simple. An hour and a half later and the sun is in the sky and Kakashi is nowhere in sight.

"Late again" Sasuke mutters angrily "Is this common for him?" he wonders "Or is he testing our patience?" he adds and they see Kakashi approach. "You're late!" the 3 declare.

"Sorry but you see…there was this cat and it was stuck in a tree so I decided to help" Kakashi defends though the 3 can see right through his ball faced lie "In any case since your so egar to get started let me explain the rules" he pulls out two bells "The objective is simple" he dangles the bells at the 3 of his students "You must take a bell off me" he says "Do that and you pass" he adds.

"But Kakashi-Sensei, there are only two bells" Sakura points out as Kakashi ties them to his belt.

"Exactly, this means at least one of you will fail" Kakashi states and Sakura's eyes widen "Of course if none of you have obtained a bell before noon then you all fail" he adds and all their eyes widen.

"So what is the point of pairing us off into groups of 3 if only two of us can pass" Naruto asks and Kakashi looks at him.

"Simple, if there were only two of you here with two bell you would be less worried about failing" Kakashi begins "But since there are 3 of you there is a guarantee that 1 of you will fail which means you will have to work extra hard if you want to pass" he finishes. "Now enough explanations, let's begin…oh but make sure to attack me with an intent on killing me otherwise you won't stand a chance of passing" he tells them.

The 3 break off and separate to form a plan, _"If I can place a seal on him then I can Flash behind him and grab a bell before he even notices"_ Naruto thinks pulling out his 3 bladed Kunai.

"_I'll attack him head on"_ Sasuke thinks activating his families bloodline the Sharingan.

"_My best chance is to hope Naruto and Sasuke can distract him long enough so I can swoop in and take a bell" _Sakura thinks holding a smoke pellet.

Meanwhile Kakashi stands while reading a book _"They are being patient while scoping me out coming up with strategies best suited to their own methods" _he thinks sounding impressed, soon though he hears the sound of several Shuriken slice through the air towards him as he jumps up over them but sees Sasuke's foot swing towards his head. _"Fast"_ Kakashi comments but manages to block the attack, Sasuke lands on his hands spinning his hip which then brings his free leg in forcing Kakashi to grab it, after Sasuke leaps up to grab a bell knowing Kakashi's hands are to occupied and the angle makes it impossible to use his legs to fend off his attempt to grab one, Kakashi used Sasukes Momentum to throw him up into the air before delivering a kick that sends him flying back into a tree. "Impressive work Sasuke you came close on your first try" Kakashi praises the young Uchiha.

"_My turn" _Naruto thinks throwing multiple Smoke bombs out to obscure Kakashi's vison, he then scatters many thunder god kunai around the area.

"_Clever" _Kakashi holds his arms up in a defective stance _"He's using the smoke to hide his true attack"_ he can't help but admire Naruto's thinking _"So far I am confident that both Naruto and Sasuke have what it takes to become the most powerful Shinobi in the village" _he focuses as he sees a constant string of yellow flashes, his eyes widen as he recognizes the Kunai that have been scattered all around him. Naruto keeps teleporting hoping to confuse him.

"_Come on Sakura now's your chance" _Naruto thinks seeing no sign of the pink haired girl, signing he lunges at Kakashi but teleports before reaching him and charging at different angles hoping to tire Kakashi out.

"Nice Try" Kakashi states Tiger (→) Hare (→) Boar (→) Dog "Earth Style mud wall!" Kakashi Yells as a massive wall with dogs on it appear all around him.

"_Damn"_ Naruto glares knowing Kakashi's plan he stops teleporting and leaps up to land on the top of the wall

Snake (→) _"Lets see how he handles Genjutsu, with Demonic Illusion: Death Mirage Jutsu" _Kakashi thinks.

As he lands he notices he has been engulfed in leaves but they blow away moments after, he looks down into the hole to see Kakashi is gone. "He must have used another Jutsu he looks around seeing nothing. Soon the he hears Sakura scream and he head towards her in a panic, his eyes widen as he see her impaled to a tree "SAKURA!" he yells but is soon knocked out.

"_Its good he worries for his teammate or maybe he has a crush"_ Kakashi thinks _"Speaking of which, I wonder where she is"_ he thinks.

Sakura had regrouped with Sasuke "Sasuke, we can't beat him alone" she whispers and he glances at her almost looking insulted "I mean if we could then why would we need him" she points out "I think there is more to this test than he lets on" she suggests.

"I guess you could be right" Sasuke replies "But if we need to work together then we need Naruto" he adds.

"Do you think you can lure Kakashi away while I get Naruto?" Sakura asks and Sasuke nods, he runs on a head forming a shadow clone who runs toward the Lake catching Kakashi's attention, Sakura manages to lift Naruto up despite him being heavy and carries him towards the bush, gently placing him down she shakes him awake "Hey Naruto"

"Huh?" Naruto's eyes look up to see the smile face of Sakura "Sakura!" he jumps up and hugs her causing her to blush "I…I thought you were dead" he whispers sounding both relieved and scared at the same time, she brings her arms up and returns the hug.

"I'm fine Naruto, it was only Genjutsu" she replies and they break the hug, she had now learned Naruto's weakness was Genjutsu. "Anyway me and Sasuke think that this test is a test in team work" she states.

"I guess that makes sense" Naruto crosses his arms "So any plan?" asks and she nods leaning in to whisper.

Meanwhile Kakashi chased both Sasuke and his clone _"Come on Sakura" _ he thinks knowing Kakashi will catch up to him soon.

"_I wonder what they're up to"_ Kakashi thinks, he pretended not to see Sakura Take Naruto away, he hopes they are doing what he thinks they are doing.

Sasuke arrives at the location where Naruto scattered the Kunai at the start of his assault_ "Hopefully Naruto is up and filled in"_ He thinks turning to face Kakashi Tiger (→) Monkey (→) Boar (→) Horse (→) Tiger with a deep inhale "Fire style! Fire Ball Jutsu!" he exhales a massive fireball.

Kakashi's eyes widen as a Genin having a strong Jutsu caught him off guard but it was far from over as with a yellow flash Naruto appears

Inhaling forming the hand signs Rat (→) Rabbit (→) Dog "Wind style! Vacuum Bullets" Naruto exhales several small spheres which fly into Sasuke's Fire Ball which causes the flames heat to rise and its speed to increase.

"_Damn I didn't think they'd go this far luring me towards Naruto's Kunai then combining Jutsu to make a powerful combo" _Kakashi thinks jumping to the side to dodge before seeing Naruto waiting to get the bell so he adjusts jumping backwards "Impressive you two work well" Kakashi states "And I guess that means Sakura was the weak" he feels a hand grab the bells "What the" he jumps up.

"Got'em" Sakura yells holding up the bells as Kakashi lands looking at the 3 Genin run up and celebrating in high fives.

"Nicely done beautiful" Naruto wraps his arm around Sakura's neck only this time she didn't blush.

"Thanks" she smiles while she glances at Sasuke who gives her a small smirk.

"Well…what can I say" Kakashi walks up "Congratulation's you all pass" he smiles under his mask "So…which one of you figured it out?" he asks meaning which one figured out the tests through goal.

"that honour belongs to Sakura Kakashi-Sensei" Naruto speaks up "If it wasn't for her me and Sasuke would have kept attacking you alone" he adds patting Sakura on the shoulder.

"Yeah…" Sasuke looks away embarrassed, he truly believed that Sakura was the weak link in this team but after this he knew that there was more to being a Shinobi than just Jutsu.

"Thanks but in truth I know I'm not at Naruto and Sasuke's level" she says appreciating the compliments but she knew if it had come down to strength she was the weak link.

"In any case I'm proud of you all" Kakashi stats "Go and get something to eat and rest for the rest of the day" Kakashi says "Tomorrow we will be taking missions as Team 7" he dismisses them and the 3 nod walking off.

"See ya later" Sasuke waves them off leaving Naruto alone with Sakura.

"Well done Sakura" Naruto smiles "You showed that brains are just as important as brawn" he adds "And as far as you not being on the same level as me and Sasuke, I think of you as my equal" he places his hand on her shoulder "I could learn a lot from you" he states.

"I could say the same about you" she smiles placing her hand on top of Naruto's hand located on her shoulder "Think we could train together?" she asks sweetly.

"it's a date" he agrees removing his hand before walking off leaving Sakura to walk back to the village all giddy and proud

* * *

**At Kakashi's home**

* * *

Kakashi opened the door to a well lit room "I wonder" he walks slowly in, he stops hearing a giggle and a 'shh' sound he looks around and sees a pair of tiny feet hiding behind a curtain "I guess nobody's home" he says loudly causing more giggles to come from the tiny figure hiding behind the curtain he sits down on the sofa "Guess I'll take a nap" he says and closes his eyes, he smiles hearing the gentle creek noise coming from the floor as the tiny figure tip toes closer. Suddenly Kakashi pops up grabbing the tiny person "GOT YA!" he laughs holding the little brown haired girl with onyx eyes close as he begins tickling her "Tickle Style 1000 tickles of torture" he pretends to use a jutsu as he tickles the little girl mercilessly.

"Daddy!" the girl laughs hysterically as she tries to break free as a woman and a young boy with brown hair and onyx eyes enter.

"Welcome home Darling" the woman says as Kakashi stands up and walks over to the woman pulling his mask down.

"Rin" he kisses her cheek as the little girl tries to get down as Kakashi puts her on the ground before kneeling "Nice try Hiro" he kisses her forehead "Obito how did it go?" he asks the boy

"Great!" Obito declares "I passed the entrance exams" he says "in 3 months I start at the academy" he smirks.

"Well done" he turns to look at his Daughter who smile brightly "Both of you" he pats them both on the head "Why don't we go out and celebrate?" he suggests and the kids nods approvingly "Go upstairs and get cleaned up" he say and the two children bolt out of the room.

"So how did they do?" Rin asks referring to Kakashi's new team.

"Better than I ever could have imagined" he admits "And Naruto really is like his father" he adds "our Sensei lives on in his son" he smiles "And I look forward to training them all" he and Rin walk into the Kitchen to wait for the twins.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Sorry for the delay but I hope you liked it**

**Please make sure to leave many reviews if you want to see more.**

**I thought it would be cool for Kakashi to have a Family and that Rin was his wife.**

* * *

**Peace**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS, I OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER I CREATE**

* * *

**Got some good feedback on the last chapter and hope to get even more on this :D**

**I do have other Naruto stories in the making, including a fifth attempt at an OC based one. Make sure to keep an eye out for them :D**

* * *

**Also check out my other Naruto stories I have up if you haven't already.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Team 7**

* * *

The following week after the Bell test which team seven passed they began taking missions and started earning their wages, though to the 3 Genin these 'Missions' were nothing more than glorified chores. Naruto and Sasuke found them so easy they could clear 4 'missions' in an hour, the pay also sucked and none of their academy training came in handy. This latest mission had them hunting some rich woman's prized cat, even though the money was better than any of the other mission choices, it was still annoying. Naruto had decided to try and make the most of it.

"Hot-Genin to Emo-kid? …Emo-kid do you read?" Naruto speaks into an ear piece hiding behind a tree, Kakashi watches them all from a distance.

"Strongest-Genin here I read you loudmouth-blonde" Sasuke replies looking down from a roof and Kakashi sighs watching them.

"_This is getting out of hand…and rather petty" _Kakashi thinks sitting down, all he has had to do is watch from the side lines. The bell test was designed to help him test their team work and abilities, he learned that both Naruto and Sasuke are both at a Chūnin level at least while Sakura's abilities didn't show other than her intelligence. Both Sasuke and Naruto also helped each other out as rivals and each was the other ones reason to get stronger, they could easily handle any C-ranked mission and some B-ranked missions but Sakura wasn't ready, he knew he needed to pull her to the side and focus on her if she was to keep up with her teammates. Of course personality wise they each had their faults, Sasuke just wanted new Jutsu and Sakura was too busy ogling Sasuke, of course Naruto didn't take anything seriously and flirted with every girl he passed with out fail including Sakura which was another reason he need to train her alone so the other two wouldn't distract her.

"Foxy-Blonde to Goth-Man… Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na Goth-man! Do you have eyes on the target?" Naruto asks and Sasuke grunts angrily.

"Yes its making its way towards the trees north from where you are" Sasuke replies deciding its better to get this mission over with and onto the next one so that they might get a REAL mission for once.

"Copy That" Naruto nods "it's coming your way Pink-Hottie" Naruto grins hearing Sakura splur water from her mouth, clearly Naruto caught her drinking.

"I'll lead it back and then you grab it" Sakura says regaining her composure, she then hears the rustling of bushes and a Black ball shoot out towards her, she jumps out startling the creature causing it to run back and into Naruto who caught it in an animal carrier.

"And we are done" Naruto closes the door hearing the hissing cat inside "Sorry Fuzz ball but you have a date with a fat lady" he smirks as the cat glares at him.

"Don't tease the cat Naruto" Sakura scorns him and he just flashes his smile which causes her to smile, she couldn't help it, his smile is contagious.

"If you two are done making kissy face's lets go report back to the Hokage" Sasuke says earing a glare from Naruto and a blush from Sakura.

"Agreed" Kakashi jumps down in front of them all "Good work" he adds, he leads his little merry band of misfits back towards the Hokage tower where Madam Shijimi waited, team 7 arrive and give the Carrier to the cats owner who opens the door and takes the cat out hugging it tightly.

"Toru darling! You had me so worried!" Madam Shijimi hugs her cat swinging slightly while the cat struggles for dear life.

"_Pour cat" _the 3 Genin and Kakashi think simultaneously with a sweat drop, the woman then places the payment on the Hokages table who picks it up and hands half to Kakashi who then breaks it into thirds.

"Well done Team 7" Hiruzen compliments "I have some more D-ranked missions for you" Hiruzen notes the three unimpressed looks "What tired already?" he teases.

"Please I could do all these lame ass missions alone and not get tired" Naruto scoffs and Sasuke nods believing he could do it to.

"Well you 3 are only Genin" Hiruzen states and gets a 'so what look from Sasuke and Naruto, Sakura just reads through the missions hoping her opinion wouldn't be asked, she has been at home practising her Jutsu but hasn't managed to figure out the nature of her Chakra.

"Come on we are more than normal Genin" Naruto crosses his arms "How do you expect us to improve if you don't challenge us" he adds.

"I agree, when I went to the academy to become a Shinobi, the last thing I expected was babysitting, gardening, and walking pets to be missions for a Shinobi" Sasuke crosses his arms "It's a joke to call these chores missions" he adds and the Hokage sighs glancing at Kakashi who shrugs.

"How about this" Hiruzen says and the two young males look at him with a glint of hope "in two days i will give you a C-ranked mission if Kakashi feels you are ready" he says and Naruto and Sasuke glance at Kakashi with 'you better say yes' looks. "For now I need a private word with Kakashi" he says dismissing the Genin.

"Het Sakura wanna go grab a bite to eat?" Naruto asks and Sakura nods

"Can I ask you something's about you train?" Sakura asks and Naruto although surprised nods, this gets Sasuke interested.

"I could eat to" he hints and Naruto looks at him with a smirk "So I guess I'll tag along and give you some pointers as well Sakura" he adds and her eyes widen.

"Thank you Sasuke" she smiles happily and the 3 walk out leaving Kakashi and Hiruzen alone, Kakashi is a little stunned at their display _"They must think I'm an idiot"_ he sighs knowing they are lying in order to get better missions.

"So Kakashi is what the boys true?" Hiruzen asks and Kakashi nods "What about Sakura, do you think she can handle a C-ranked mission?" he asks.

"Honestly…no" Kakashi sighs "I need to focus more on her but I can't ignore Naruto and Sasuke" he adds "I'll think of something" he shrugs "But if I deny them this opportunity it'll crush moral" he looks out the window "But if i rush and they really aren't ready then I could get them killed" he says with uncertainty that show he doesn't know what to do.

"They're your Genin Kakashi" he says taking a book out of his desk "Perhaps Miss Haruno could benefit from it" he adds and Kakashi recognizes it.

"Thank you Lord Hokage" Kakashi bows before disappearing in a puff of smoke

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Inside Ichiraku Ramen team 7 sit eating their first meal of the day, disappointed over the crummy missions they were assigned made them wonder if what they thought a Shinobi was and what it actually is was worth staying as one.

"This is ridiculous" Sasuke says angrily "When Itachi was my age he was in Anbu doing covert ops" he explains remembering all the stories Itachi had told him "And they have me babysitting, doing grocery shopping, walking pets?" he questions the logic in the system.

"I know how you feel" Naruto says remembering all the stories of his father now made him think it was exaggerated "But hopefully Kakashi Sensei can convince the old man to give us a chance" he he drinks some of the soup from his Ramen.

Sakura sat quietly watching her two teammates discuss their feelings as Shinobi, unlike the two boys Sakura was glad the missions weren't dangerous because unlike Naruto and Sasuke she doesn't have much to defend herself other than good Chakra control. Naruto turns to face her and Sasuke does to.

"What do you think Sakura?" Naruto asks and she begins to feel her heart beat increase.

"I uh well if they give us a harder mission then it's because we're ready if not then…I guess we aren't" Sakura says nervously as Naruto nods.

"Maybe YOU aren't ready" Sasuke scoffs "I mean what can you do?" he asks and Sakura pales "I mean if Ino or someone like her was on our team we'd be fine but since the Hokage knows you'll die in an actual mission he's making me and Naruto suffer until you realize you weren't cut out to be a Kunoichi" he finishes.

Sitting in silence watching Sasuke shatter Sakuras confidence Naruto couldn't help but agree with some of the things Sasuke said, she was smart and had great Chakra control but she had no Jutsu to help her in battle. Of course that didn't mean he thought she was useless just a blank slate in need of a mentor.

Sakura stood up quietly "….I-I have to go and…meet someone" she runs from the restaurant not wanting to give Sasuke the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto faces Sasuke with an angered expression "You know Sakura takes everything you say to heart!" he adds raising his voice.

"I-It'll be a good lesson for her" Sasuke says calmly though feeling maybe he was a little to hard on Sakura "She needs to see that she isn't cut out for this lifestyle the way she is now" he adds "I mean name one thing she can contribute to our growth?" He asks and Naruto gets a puzzled expression not sure how he should answer "See…you hate it and don't want to admit it but you know I am right" he finishes and Narutos puzzled expression changes to a confident one.

"Do you trust me?" Naruto asks and although confused Sasuke nods "With your life?" he adds and Sasukes eyes widen "Could I trust you with my life?" Naruto asks.

"W-What are you getting at?" Sasuke asks nervously not understanding where this was coming from.

"Me you and Sakura are a team" Naruto begins "We each need to put the team ahead of our individual goals" he continues "As long as we act independently we won't survive higher ranked missions or progress to higher ranking Shinobi" he sighs "So…can I trust you with my life?" he asks once again.

"…I" Sasuke is unable to answer, his whole reason for being a Shinobi was to surpass everyone else in is clan and nothing else. Now he is on a team with two other people he barely knows and he needs to have complete faith in them and trust them with his life and Vice Versa. Standing up without saying another word Sasuke walks off to collect his thoughts.

Outside Kakashi had overseen the entire event and couldn't help but see Minato in Naruto, _"He takes after his father" _he thinks _"Now to find Sakura"_ he adds disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

**With Sakura**

* * *

Sitting by the lake in Team 7's training ground Sakura stares at her reflection of the water only her green eyes, pink hair, and cream skin where all the same grey colour. After hearing Sasuke say what he did she couldn't help but feel bland, everyone else had something that made them unique but she was grey-an ugly grey. _"What if a really am holding them back to the point they suffer for my incompetence?"_ she questions herself feeling like tears where on the verge of bursting out _"Maybe I should just quit" _ she ponders.

"Yo" Kakashis shadow appears in the lake and Sakura shrieks jumping to her feet "I've been looking everywhere for you" he says calmly.

"W-Why?" Sakura asks nervously "Shouldn't you be training Sasuke or Naruto?" she asks curiously.

"Well if we plan on getting a higher ranked mission we need to have all three of you prepared" Kakashi says "So while I think Naruto and Sasuke can handle themselves I feel you need a little one on one time" he says trying not to make it sound like she was holding back Naruto and Sasuke however Sasuke had already made it painfully obvious.

"I-I see…" Sakura looks away sadly feeling slightly pathetic "So uh what did you have in mind?" she asks watching Kakashi root around in a bag he brought before pulling out a book.

"I have a feeling you are destined to follow a different path than Naruto and Sasuke" Kakashi explains, he hands her the book which reads "_**Beginners Guide to Medical Ninjutsu**_"

"Medical Ninjutsu?" Sakura looks at the book then back to Kakashi, she had never thought about becoming a Medical Kunoichi.

"You see Sakura….Naruto and Sasuke are combat Shinobi, you on the other hand have great Chakra control, intelligence and patience" Kakashi explains "But you haven't anything to offer the team trying to be like Naruto and Sasuke" he continues "You remind me of someone" he smiles under his mask "That's why becoming a medic is the perfect role for you" he says "With it you can keep Sasuke and Naruto alive without slowing them down trying to fight like them" he finishes.

"…But how can I learn" Sakura asks "I mean I know you don't have any medical Ninjutsu" she points out and Kakashi nods.

"True but I have the perfect Sensei in mind for you and she should be here soon" Kakashi smirks "Read the book I gave you until then" he suggests and Sakura opens the book and begins reading. After 30 minutes Rin along with the twins arrives.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" he soft tone catches Sakuras ear and she looks up at the new woman.

"Are you my new Sensei?" Sakura asks and Rin giggles slightly at being called a 'Sensei'

"Yes I am" Rin smiles warmly "My name is Rin Hatake" she introduces herself and Sakura's widen.

"You're Kakashi Senseis wife?" Sakura asks and Rin nods "And these" she looks at the twins, the young boy was hiding behind his mother blushing while the little girl rushes towards Sakura.

"Your hair is SO PREETY!" Hiro declares "Mommy can I get pink hair?" she asks with puppy dog eyes.

"Maybe when your older dear" Rin sweat drops while Hiro pouts "Introduce yourselves" Rin says bringing the boy out to the front.

"I'm Hiro!" Hiro waves before running over to her father who had fallen asleep in the shade of the trees "Daddy Daddy!" She jumps onto Kakashi waking him up the hard way by landing on his stomach causing his eyes to shoot open.

Sakura smiles at the little girls actions but looks at the little boy who slowly approaches her, flashing a big smile at him he blushes but offers his hand "O-Obito, my name is Obito" he says nervously.

"I Sakura" she shakes the boys hand and Obito runs over to his father and Sister leaving Sakura and Rin alone.

"So Sakura, do you think you're up for the challenge of becoming a Medic?" Rin asks and Sakura nods.

"I am…I want to help my teammates and I guess this is the best way" Sakura states sounding sure of herself.

"Good well let's not waste time then" Rin says and she leads Sakura away towards the hospital so she can show Sakura what she was in for regarding training

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

In the Uchiha compound Sasuke is out practising Taijutsu by mixing a combination of Punches and Kicks against a tree stump covered in dents, while he does this Itachi watches from the patio outside of the kitchen door.

What Naruto said to him keeps rewinding in his head _"Could I trust him with my life?"_ he wonders, he has never been in that kind of situation but he knows that a day will come when he might have to decide if he dies so others can live, it is one of the expected things that comes with being a Shinobi, to risk your life for your comrade and the mission. _"Could I make that decision, die for Naruto and Sakura?" _he thinks, "_dying for Naruto is a maybe at best but Sakura? Saving her life would be pointless…it would probably be her fault that the situation got that bad and I should die because of i?"_ he continues, his punches have become increasingly harder causing trickles of blood to run from cuts on his knuckles _"Why should I even be on a team?"_ he wonders _"Itachi went right into ANBU and I am just as good as he was at this stage"_ he adds now his knuckles are raw and more blood can be seen he goes to deliver a harder punch but Itachi grabs his wrist.

"I think you won little brother" Itachi says and Sasuke looks at him confused so Itachi notions him to look at his hands, Sasukes eyes widen when he sees the damage he has done. "Either that Tree stump has done something to offend you or…" he gently lets go of Sasukes wrist "Or you have something on your mind" he says with a brotherly smile "Come on I'll clean your wounds while you tell me what's bothering you" he leads Sasuke towards the house.

"Well I told you about how I've been paired into a team with two people from my class" Sasuke states and Itachi nods , Sasuke sits at the patio step "Well the girl. Sakura I mean has no Ninjutsu or Genjutsu and her body isn't built for Taijutsu so…I think she is holding the team back" he finishes as Itachi takes a first aid kit out, he fills a basin with water and sets it down beside Sasuke before sitting down so the basin is between them

Dipping a rag into the water he gently runs it across Sasukes knuckles causing Sasuke to wince "And what does your other teammate think?" Itachi asks.

"Naruto….well I think he agrees that she has no skills but" Sasuke looks away remembering what Naruto said "I think he wants to help Sakura" he comments in a softer tone, "But Naruto thinks with his penis so I wouldn't be surprised if he only wanted to help because he wants to be her boyfriend" he scoffs trying to make it so Naruto was in the wrong.

"So you don't want to help her because you don't find her attractive?" Itachi smirks seeing Sasuke blush looking away "What I it was that blonde girl you walked home the other day?" he asks as his grin widens watching Sasukes entire face turn red, after applying the cream he wraps Sasukes hands up in bandages while Sasuke stares off into the distance. "I think you should help her" Itachi ends the silence and Sasuke looks at him "When I graduated from the academy I went straight into ANBU and lost contact with my friends from the academy" he explains "you have a great opportunity to get stronger and forge bonds that will last a life time" he continues "Don't be like me Sasuke" he pokes Sasukes forehead "otherwise you can never surpass me" he finishes picking the basin of dirty water and pouring it down the drain. He walks back into the house leaving Sasuke to his thoughts.

He stands up and smiles slightly walking out of the compound and into the village.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Rin brought Sakura back to Team 7s training ground where she saw a Mini Minato playing Shogi with Obito, he was losing badly to Obito and his face was plastered with anger while the twins giggled madly. Kakashi was in the same spot he was in when they left only he was reading his perverted book. Placing all the sealing scrolls they collected to begin Sakuras training.

"This should do for a good spot" Rin says and Naruto and the twins look at her.

"Mommy, Mommy! Meet Naruto" Hiro says pointing to the blonde who stands up and walks over to them.

"Rin Sensei this is Naruto, a member of team 7" Sakura introduces while Naruto bows politely.

"Pleased to meet you" Naruto says and Rin smiles looking at the image of her Sensei.

"Likewise Naruto" Rin says softly "My name is Rin Hatake…though I guess you know that already" she says and Naruto nods.

"Kakashi Sensei told me about you becoming a Medic Kunoichi and I want to wish you luck" Naruto says and Sakura blushes.

"T-Thanks" Sakura says looking and Rin who now has a sly grin on her face looking at the teens.

"Let me know if I can help?" Naruto states "Even if you need me to save all my boo-boos for you" he grins watching Sakura laugh.

"Thanks" she says but then looks away as she suddenly remembers what happened earlier on at Ichiraku Ramen "How do you think Sasuke will react?" she asks nervously and Rin gathers Sasuke is the other member.

"…I think he'll agree that this is the perfect focus for you" Naruto replies, he then places a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry I gave him a piece of my mind about what he said" Naruto smiles "I have your back Sakura" he adds.

"Likewise" they both turn around to see Sasuke standing there with his hands still bandaged.

"Sasuke" both say simultaneously as Sasuke walks up to Sakura and offers his looking at the twins diving all over Kakashi trying to steal his book.

"S-Sorry" he blushes slightly "Being a part of a team is a new experience for me and I've been judging you on how you were in the academy" he explains "But…I need to give you a chance to prove that you belong on the team" he continue as he glances at Naruto who smiles and nods "A-And I need to prove that I belong on the team too" he finishes.

"Sasuke…" Sakura says stunned, she smiles and goes to shake his hand…however Naruto decides to intervene.

"Friends don't shake" he says wrapping his arms around the shoulders of both Sasuke and Sakura "Friends gotta hug!" he yells bringing them into a 3 way hug, struggling Sasuke tries to break free "Naruto let go!" he protests "Come on Sasuke! Feel the love!" Naruto yells overly friendly at him "I don't want to feel the love!" Sasuke struggles harder but can't push hard enough because his hands are still sore. Through all this Sakura is laughing hard at her teammates actions and she smiles now knowing she has found her place as a Kunoichi.

* * *

**Two days later**

* * *

"Well?" Hiruzen looks at Kakashi, he can tell the 3 already seem more connected than they were, for one Sakura was beside her teammates not hiding out of site while Sasuke seemed more energetic and isn't frowning like before, and Naruto…OK Naruto is still the over confident boy he was before but was more focused at the same time.

"We've agreed that Sasuke and Naruto are ready" Kakashi says surprising Hiruzen.

"What about you Sakura?" Hiruzen asks and Sakura steps forward.

"I am not ready" Sakura says confidently, this confused Hiruzen "I have recently decided to become a Medic Kunoichi but two days training isn't enough to get me through a c-ranked mission" she explains. "But Sasuke and Naruto can easily handle it without me" she adds.

"But we will wait if we have to" Sasuke says "we are a team" he adds smirking

"Well…" Hiruzen looks at Kakashi who nods "While this is highly unusual I will grant you your request for a C-ranked mission" He says and Naruto and Sasuke high five, Hiruzen hands Kakashi a scroll with C on it "This mission will start tomorrow when the client arrives, it is an escort mission to the land of waves" Hiruzen explains "it should be challenging enough for a 3 man squad" he adds.

"Thanks Hokage" the two boys bow knowing that this is the opportunity they have been waiting for

"We'll get it done Hokage" Kakashi says "Naruto, Sasuke go home and pack" he turns to face the boys "This will be a test so only bring what you think we will need" he explains and the boys nod running out of the office.

"I'll be going to" Sakura says "Rin Sensei is waiting for me in a training room in the hospital" she says bowing before taking her leave.

Once alone Hiruzen looks at Kakashi "They seem different" he points out and Kakashi nods.

"You're right…two days ago the where 3 Genin" Kakashi says "Now…"

"They're a Team"

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter and make sure to leave many reviews**

**I may update "A Foxes Creed" too before Tuesday **

**The next chapter will be the Mission to the land of waves and the following 3 will be the Chūnin exams.**

**Until next time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartman**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS, I OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER I CREATE**

* * *

**I didn't get as many reviews for my last chapter which was depressing so here's hoping to a change**

* * *

**I will not be doing the Chūnin exams because I have loads of ideas for when I do the time skip into Shippūden. **

**I'm not very good at describing battles so sorry if they are rushed I just wanted to get the chapter up in other words it will be light action or will only have the end of the fight.**

**I was also thinking of changing Naruto's summoning contract from the toads to something else, if you have a suggestion let me know in a review… I'm thinking lions or cats something like a Cheetah or a really fast land animal.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Land of Waves**

* * *

The following mourning Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi waited at the gate for the 'Master Bridge Builder' Tazuna, according to the description they were given he is a grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes, he wears a sleeveless V-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He also carries a towel around his neck and is wearing a pointed hat on his head.

"Ah looks like that's our man" Kakashi points and the two Genin follow his finger towards a yawning man walking towards them "Master Tazuna?" Kakashi asks wanting confirmation

"Hm!" Tazuna looks at the group "When I paid for protection I was expecting men not boys" he scoffs looking away as the two Genin glare at him.

"Be thankful you have any protection for what you paid" Naruto replies "If I was old man Hokage I would've given you a stick and a piece of paper telling you to hit people with it" he adds folding his arms.

"Ooh a smart mouth" Tazuna says sarcastically "Tell me can these kids really keep me safe?" he asks Kakashi who nods "I'll have to take your word" he sighs.

"So glad you approve?" both Naruto and Sasuke say simultaneously.

"Their names are Naruto" Kakashi points to the blonde "And Sasuke" he points to the raven haired teen "And I'm Kakashi" he finishes "We better get going" Kakashi says the group and Naruto and Sasuke get into a formation where Sasuke is in front of Tazuna while Naruto walks behind him and Kakashi walks beside Tazuna, the four walk from the village gates and into the forest in silence.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Sakura has begun her training with Rin, she is currently performing a healing Jutsu on a fish while Rin observed, a book on the Anatomy of Aquatic life was opened on the page of the fish she was healing, Rin had told her Medics need to have great Chakra control as well as extensive knowledge on such things as herbs, medicines, the human body and even poisons. So far she was struggling but Rin had told her that it takes hours of practise to get the basics _"I wonder how Naruto and Sasuke are doing" _Sakura thinks and gets a gentle smack on the back of the head.

"Focus on the task at hand Sakura" Rin says, she could tell by the weakened green glow around Sakuras hands that she was thinking about something other than her training, most likely of her teammates, she didn't know if Sakura was nervous about her training, scared that she would fail or jealous that her team was on a higher ranked mission without her. "Once you've accomplished this we'll go get some food" Rin says and Sakura nods and continues to practise her Jutsu on the fish.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Team 7 and the bridge builder Tazuna walk through a rather calm and quiet area of a forest, Naruto and Sasuke walk up the front together while Kakashi walks behind the group. Naruto walks with his arms folded while Sasukes were in his pockets.

"I'm thinking about asking Sakura out when we get back" Naruto says as he steps in a puddle, Kakashi notices the puddle which he finds suspicious since it hasn't rained for weeks.

"Why should I care?" Sasuke replies to Naruto "And don't you think that you'll get in the way of her training?" he adds with a small scoff.

"Come on man, its natural for Teenage boys to flirt and date Teenage girls" Naruto sighs "Seriously man don't you ever think about hot girls in Bikinis?" he asks and Sasuke looks away with a scoff "Or is it boys in thongs?" he grins watching Sasuke almost vomit in his mouth.

Tazuna looks at the two boys in front of him, unlike the boys from his hometown these two had light in their eyes…pure and innocent, and he envied them for it. He looks back to see Kakashi reading a book _"To think these guys are Shinobi"_ Tazuna thinks with wonder, he had always thought Shinobi where cold calculating machines but these kids seemed like ordinary boys and Kakashi was a man no different to him.

"Look Naruto, just because I don't flirt with every girl I see doesn't make me gay" Sasuke mutters bitterly "There is a girl I'm interested in" he adds catching Narutos attention.

"Ino?" Naruto looks at him with a sly look catching him blush at getting it right first guess "Yeah man she is a hottie" Naruto states "And she's already infatuated with you" he adds "Go for it" he finishes noticing a rustle in the bush.

"Come on you guys, focus!" Kakashi says as his eyes widen as a pair of large, Shuriken chain wrapped around him, the chain was attached to a pair of metal gauntlets that two Chūnin each wore one. They pulled the chain which then shredded Kakashi into pieces.

"One down brother" the one on the right spoke with a grin "And one to-" he's cut off as Narutos fist is driven into his face.

"You little-" The second Chūnin is cut off from Sasukes foot being driven into his chest, both Chūnin fly back into Kakashis waiting arms and he quickly knocks them out.

"Well done you two" Kakashi's says in an genuinely impressed tone as he uses the Chain to tie the two attackers up "these guys are the Demon brothers from the hidden Mist village" he explains turning to the group "Something doesn't add up" Kakashi focuses his attention on the now nervous Tazuna "I think you have some explaining to do" he says angrily.

"Well you see, the village I hail from is currently in a famine thanks to a corrupt business man named Gato founder of shipping magnate called Gato Company" Tazuna begins "He has all but drained our land of money and resources" he continues "Our only hope is to build a bridge that connects us to the main land so Gato can't hold all the shipments for himself" he finishes.

"Which means this Gato will have hired help, including Shinobi to make sure you don't finish the bridge" Kakashi analyses the new information, he deliberately held back to see how Naruto and Sasuke would react and they handled themselves well and quickly disposed of the threat, there is a chance of Jounin class Shinobi working for this Gato as well.

"Whatever man, I am NOT walking back to the village without seeing this through" Naruto shrugs and Kakashi looks at the teen "I mean if we stop here without finishing this then we might get stuck doing D ranked missions forever" he adds.

"I'm not afraid of a challenge Kakashi" Sasuke states continuing Narutos point "When we finish this mission with the unexpected difficulty then the 3rd Hokage will see that we are capable of though missions" he explains, Kakashi noticed how Sasuke said 'When we finish this mission' instead of 'If we finish this mission' he could tell that his two Genin had no intention of stopping.

"Ok, since you two are persistent on finishing this mission I do have rules" Kakashi begins "First, you are to follow my instructions to the letter" he begins and they nod "Second, if I deem an opponent to difficult for you then you leave him to me" he continues and they nod "Third and finaly, disobey the first two and I'll make sure the two of you never see a mission above D-rank again" he says in a serious tone and the two nod. "Well then let's get underway" Kakashi says to the group and they continue walking to the location where they will board a boat that will take them to the Land of Waves.

* * *

**Back in the Leaf Village**

* * *

Sakura sat alone eating her lunch as Rin Sensei needed to pick up her and Kakashi Senseis children, She notices Ino saying goodbye to her teammates Shikamaru and Choji along with a tall man, with brown eyes, short, black spiky hair, and beard. He is wearing the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular Shinobi sandals and forehead protector. Sakura guessed he was their teams Sensei, Ino looked over and saw Sakura and she waved walking towards her.

"Hey Forehead" Ino smirks seeing Sakura glare "What are you up to?" she asks "And where's your team?" she adds curiously.

"Ino-pig" Sakura mumbles under her breath "They're on a mission outside the village" she replies to Ino's question, she could tell by Ino's shocked look that her team has only been assigned D-ranked missions "I'm training to become a Medical Kunoichi so I stayed behind" she adds.

"A Medic" Ino says slightly stunned "And what kind of mission are they doing all we've done is chores" she adds with a huff clearly jealous.

"It's an escort mission" Sakura says "They're bringing a master carpenter to the Land of Waves" she explains. As the two talk the see a woman with light brown, pupil-less eyes, and black hair which has Violet tint which is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She is commonly seen wearing a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which has a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She wears a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat, a wrist watch, and shin guards. She also wears a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash. She has seemingly cornered a man with onyx eyes, and jet-black hair that was pulled back with a red elastic in a low ponytail man with which extended to his shoulder blades, he wears a black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back with bandages around his ankles and black sandals. He also wore tan pants with a weapons pouch strapped to his back. If Sakura and Ino didn't know any better they could swear they were staring at an older version of Sasuke, unlike Sasuke however he didn't look all to intimidating and had a gentle look in his eyes along with a warm smile.

"Come on Uchiha" the purple haired woman acted in a flirtatious manner wrapping her arm around the Uchiha's shoulder "With both your parents and brother away it'd be just the two of us" she grins leaning to his ear to whisper something clearly perverted "I mean you are 18 now right?" she asks.

"I'm afraid I'm not quite 18 yet Anko" the Uchiha smiles "Perhaps on a later date when I have less things to do" he suggests almost immediately regretting his pour choice in words.

Grinning Anko leans in "Just a taste for now" and licks his cheek "Looking forward to it" she walks off swaying her hips believing he would be watching, she believed wrong and the Uchiha's gaze fell to Sakura and Ino.

"I know the two of you…" he walks over to them and the two girls get extremely fidgety "You're the two girls my younger brother had that double date with" he says and the two girls blush remembering that day, Ino remembers Sasuke walking her home while Sakura remembers kissing Naruto on the cheek.

"You're Sasukes brother?" Sakura asks and the older Uchiha nods.

"I am, my name is Itachi Uchiha" Itachi introduces himself, he then feels a cool breeze and realizes he hasn't wiped Ankos saliva off his cheek "I'm sorry you had to witness that" he refers to what just happened between him and Anko "I did a mission with her a while back and ever since she's become…infatuated with me" he smiles awkwardly remembering some of her earlier attempts to seduce him, the most memorable being the time she snuck into the Uchiha compound wearing only two present ribbons and a tag saying ' for Itachi Uchiha' that covered her private bits. She however wound up in the master bedroom where his parents were sleeping.

"_Wow, both brothers are total ladies men" _Sakura thinks looking at Ino who is almost drooling at the sight of Sasukes elder brother.

"_Wow both brothers are total hotties"_ Ino squeals inside her mind, Sakura could tell out of the two of them Itachi was the kinder of the two however she also realized why Sasuke spent so much time training, Itachi's presence demanded respect while at the same time his genuine smile made you feel safe…she knew he was strong.

"Well I better be going" Itachi begins "Make sure to look after my foolish little brother" he smiles seeing the two girls nod, once Itachi is out of sight Ino and Sakura give out a heavy sigh.

"Man I thought I was going to faint" Ino sighs again "I hope the rest of his family isn't like that when he brings me home" she smirks expecting Sakura to reply negatively but is surprised when she doesn't.

"He seemed like a nice man, I wonder what Sasuke acts like around him" Sakura wonders remembering how Itachi referred to Sasuke as his 'Foolish little brother' "And I'm anxious for Naruto and Sasuke to get back so I can start doing missions" she adds seeing Rin walking towards them.

"Sakura" Rin says and Ino turns to face the new woman "Are you ready to get back to training?" she asks and Sakura nods.

"I'll talk to you later Ino" Sakura says standing up placing money on the table to pay for her food.

"Yeah…later Sakura" Ino replies watching her friend walking off with the woman who must be teaching her to be a Medic, _"I suppose I better head to the flower shop"_ Ino thinks standing up and walking off as a woman comes to clear the table and pick up the payment.

* * *

**The Land of Waves**

* * *

After the boat ride team 7 and Tazuna find themselves in an area cloaked with a thick fog, after walking a little inland they stop for a moment to stretch and shake off the boat ride.

"I wonder how Sakura is doing back in the village" Naruto says and Kakashi looks at him, this is like the fifth time he's mentions Sakura since they stared the mission.

"I'm more concerned to why we haven't been attacked again" Sasuke says and the three look at him "I mean if this Gato really wanted Tazuna dead then attacking us while we were on the boat would have been the perfect time" he explains "Unless they haven't figured out the two guys from before failed" he adds scratching his chin.

"True" Kakashi agrees "But if I had to guess I bet they are holding back, and setting traps for us up ahead" he says "Be on constant alert from here on out" he orders and the two teens nod _"They won't be sending Chūnin level this time, it'll be Jounin"_ he mentally sighs.

They continue walking towards the town but as they walk the fog only seems to get thicker and is becoming harder to see ahead, Sasuke decides to activate his Sharingan, Naruto looks back to see his teammates Kekkei Genkai and notices how each eye has two Tomoe. _"This is no ordinary fog"_ Sasuke thinks, the sound of steel cutting through the air catches Sasukes eye, "Get down!" he yells and the group drops to the ground as a giant blade spins over the group and gets impaled into a tree then a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He was wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. He wears his forehead protector sideways on his head. He was shirtless, with his chest only covered by a belt to which, wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern, wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers.

"Nice dodge for a bunch of brats" the masked man said in a menacing tone "But I see a gem amongst the rocks" he looks directly at Kakashi "The hidden leaf's most well-known Shinobi the Copy-Nin Kakashi Hatake" he says and Naruto and Sasuke look back at their Sensei unaware that he was famous.

"And you are the Demon of the Hidden Mist…Zabuza Momochi" Kakashi stands between the new enemy and the rest of the group "Now reduced to a hired sword" he says mockingly.

"All Shinobi are tools of battle" Zabuza states "I just happen to go to the highest bidder" he adds looking at the runts _"An Uchiha and…" _he thinks looking at the blonde "_He looks familiar" _he grins under the bandages "How did those rookies get to be called Shinobi?" he asks seeing the two boys Glare at him "The standards of the Hidden Leaf village have fallen since the last Ninja war" he adds.

"Don't mind them I'm your opponent" Kakashi says "Naruto! Sasuke! Get the Bridge builder to safety" he orders, the two Genin are about to argue but since Kakashi was acting serious they both decided to just listen to him.

"I have no need to face you now, my only focus is the bridge builder" Zabuza states then he vanishes along with his blade appearing in the gap between Naruto and Sasuke with his blade balancing on his shoulders "So naïve" he sighs slicing through Naruto, Sasuke and Tazuna.

"Not quite so Naïve" Naruto smirks as Zabuza sees the Genin and Bridge builder turn into earth clones.

"_Earth clones" _Zabuza is slightly taken back, he wasn't expecting that and he was caught off guard as Kakashi throws a Kunai at his that grazes his shoulder drawing blood.

"Well done" Kakashi praises his team "You stay with Tazuna…and stay out of this fight" he orders and the two Genin comply as Kakashi pulls his head band up revealing his Sharingan, unlike Sasuke's it had 3 Tomoe.

"_Kakashi has a Sharingan!?" _Sasuke thinks shocked, using his own Sharingan Sasuke analyses the two sparing Jounin studying and memorizing every movement down to the minor detail _"I can use these moves later"_ he thinks drawing a Kunai preparing for an attack on the bridge builder.

Zabuza lands on a lake after using a couple of water clones to try and gain the advantage but was unsuccessful he forms a seal and a heavier mist to form and he vanishes completely.

"Be ready" Kakashi says "He won't make the same mistake twice" he adds referring to Narutos earth clone.

Zabuza appears behind the two Genin and the Bridge Builder swinging hard and fast but once again cuts through an earth clone "Didn't Kakashi just tell you that I don't fall for the same trick twice" he says angrily.

"Good thing I added a kick" Naruto replies with a smirk as Zabuza Notices the clones had Paper bombs in them which detonate causing Zabuza to be engulfed in the explosion. When the smoke disperses all that remains is a puddle of water _"A water clone?" _Naruto thinks looking around.

Hidden in the Shadows Zabuza begins to formulate a plan _"Let's see Hmmm" _he looks at Kakashi who is still on high alert _"I could take out Kakashi and slowly pick off the other 3_" he begins _"But that would eat up too much chakra" _he decides against it_. _He then notices that the raven haired teen is an Uchiha who has been watching all of his movements_ "I get it"_ he smirks _"While the blonde draws my attacks the Uchiha brat watches for openings"_ he says _"Impressive, formulating a plan without saying a word….perhaps I misjudged those kids after all"_ he grips the hilt of his blade _"Then my target should be you!" _ He charges out and swings at Sasuke who dodges only to have another Zabuza Slice through him "Got you" Zabuza grins only to have his eyes widen as Sasuke turns into Naruto who then turns into an exploding Earth clone _"Again!" _ he feels the sting as his right arm is caught in the explosion, when he looks he sees the wrist-warmer is gone and there is a serious burn with blood trickling down from the wound _"A clone?" _ he thinks looking at Kakashi who smiles.

"Took you long enough" Kakashi states turning into Naruto, Zabuza's eyes widen as the other Naruto vanishes.

"Two clones and a Transformation Jutsu?"Zabuza growls in the air, Naruto smirks reaching into his pack and pulling out his three bladed Kunai.

"You're welcome to give chase but you won't stand a chance against us with only one arm" Naruto grins vanishing in a yellow flash.

"What was that Jutsu!" he lands on one knee and looks around seeing no sign of either the bridge builder or the Leaf Shinobi "Damn it!" he yells in frustration as a young man with an androgynous appearance, he had long black hair gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks of his hair fell loose framing his face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, a slender frame, and was also quite short for his age. The boys Shinobi outfit consisted of the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at his knees. Over this he wore a green Haori with white trimmings, and around his waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice. He also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same colour as his kimono and nail polish on his fingernails and toenails in matching blue green colour. He was wearing a black forehead protector with the Kirigakure's symbol upon it.

"Calm yourself Master" he said in a gentle tone "Only give the order and I will deal with them" he adds in a colder tone. Zabuza looked at the boy and could tell he was lying, ever since he found that the boy hated killing people.

"Relax Haku" Zabuza grins "Alone you would be slaughtered by them" He explains "I underestimated them" he finishes thinking of the blonde haired teen trying to put a link to him, "Next time I won't." he states darkly.

* * *

**Later in Town**

* * *

With the real Kakashi, Sasuke and Tazuna as they rush through the town, Kakashi and Sasuke hoped their teammate was OK, Sasuke was holding one of Naruto's three bladed Kunai, in a flash the Kunai is gone and Naruto is standing in front of the group.

"How did it go?" Kakashi asks and Naruto grins giving him a thumb up.

"I managed to injure him so we should have a few days to prepare" Naruto states as they walk through the town. The leaf Shinobi are left both disgusted and angered by the situation, while some rich guy named Gato bleeds the land of all the resources kids are forced to beg on the streets _"I'm going to enjoy killing this guy"_ Naruto thinks turning to Sasuke whose eyes are focused on two men with swords strapped to their waist shake down a merchant for 'Tax'.

"We need to do something" Sasuke almost breaks away but Kakashi puts his hand on Sasukes shoulder.

"Not now" he whispers trying not to get more attention than they were already getting "The less the enemy knows of our whereabouts the better" he explains and Sasuke nods they arrive at the bridge builders home where they meet his daughter Tsunami and Grandson Inari, while Tsunami was welcoming to the group Inari seemed angry at their arrival. By the time diner came around Kakashi along with Naruto and Sasuke were discussing strategies for when Tazuna and the others would be working on the bridge, Kakashi speculated that Zabuza was Gatos only Shinobi since Zabuza didn't work well with others, this meant the rest of Gato's forces was comprised of Bandits and Mercenaries which meant that they didn't use Jutsu or wield Chakra period.

"Ok while I handle the larger groups you two pick off any who make it past" Kakashi says and the two nods "We should also lay a few traps" he adds.

"I have a few smoke pellets" Naruto says "If we can set a few two go off in the forest around where the bridge starts then we can see where they are coming from" he explains "Or at least which general area" He adds.

"I have a few paper bombs" Sasuke continues Narutos plan "We could hide them close to where the smoke will go off" he begins "They could be used to funnel the bulk to you Kakashi while thinning their numbers " he adds.

"Good" Kakashi says "we'll head out to the bridge tomorrow and look around, they traps will have to be expertly hidden to fool Zabuza"

"Why do you bother?" the young Inari asks and the Shinobi turned to face him "If you go up against Gato you'll end up dying!" he adds more aggressively "Things are the way they because he is too strong" he continues to explain "Just leave before you make it worse!" he runs out of the room.

"I am sorry about Inari" Tazuna sighs "When Gato came to the Land of Waves in order to take over the land Kaiza tried to stop him" he begins "Gato used Kaiza to send a message to everyone" he glances at Tsunami who is looking down with tears in her eyes.

"He killed Kaiza" Kakashi says and Tazuna nods

"He cut off Kaiza arms and publicly executed him" Tazuna explains and the 3 Shinobi's eyes widen at the extreme execution method.

"And Inari witnessed it happen" Tsunami speaks "Inari idolized Kaiza and when Kaiza was killed Inari was emotionally destroyed" she adds.

"I'm sorry for your loss" Kakashi says standing up "Naruto Sasuke meet me outside for some last minute training "We'll meet you at the bridge building site Tazuna" he adds and Tazuna nods and the Leaf Shinobi exit the house.

* * *

**In an open area**

"Ok you two" Kakashi begins "I'm going to show you something that should help in the coming battle" he states and walks up the nearest tree. "This is done by" he stops as he sees Sasuke and Naruto walking up behind him "…can you walk on water too?" he asks hoping they didn't know, even though they're the perfect student for a lazy person like him he still wanted to teach them something sadly with a nod confirming they can walk on water he sighs "When we get back to the village to learn something as a team" he says annoyed.

"Well should we head to the bridge?" Sasuke asks and Kakashi nods.

"Yeah" Kakashi says "We should set up the traps as well just in case Zabuza heals like a demon" he adds.

**_(The Bridge)_**

Two days past with no sign of trouble, the bridges progress was good and all those involved with construction felt good with Shinobi serving as body guards. While Sasuke and Naruto did patrols of the area Kakashi stood guard at the entrance of the bridge.

Naruto decided to take a quick leak behind the tree, he heard the sound of approaching footsteps and voices _"Three shakes for luck"_ he smirks before jumping into the tree to get a good look at the approaching people, he see two men both carrying katana swords.

"Gato wants us to send a message to the old carpenter" the one wearing an eye patch smirks "And apparently he has a beautiful daughter who just lost her husband" he adds.

"Well let's pay her a visit and show her a good time while Zabuza handles the Shinobi from the Leaf" the other one laughs once they pass under him Naruto jumps down.

"_I should go back and tell Kakashi and Sasuke about this"_ Naruto thinks knowing that Zabuza was on his way _"but those two could…"_ he makes up his mind deciding to go straight to the house, he regrets not leaving a seal on the house so he could easily teleport their and then could warn Kakashi and Sasuke.

Back with Kakashi at the bridge he sees Sasuke come from the forest minus Naruto "What's going on?" he asks quietly making sure not to alert the builders who are already on edge.

"I can't find Naruto" Sasuke replies looking around "And in the forest where I was walking I saw a trail of slice marks in the trees, slices branches and a dead boar" he explains "Someone there was swinging a sword around" he adds.

"I doubt whoever they are have Naruto but just in case we should prepare for an attack" Kakashi states going to Tazuna "There may be trouble" he whispers and Tazuna stops what he was doing "When we engage the enemy get your people in the forest and hide" he adds and Tazuna "But keep working" he says and Tazuna resumes working.

About 10 minutes later a mist descended over the bridge and Kakashi knew Zabuza was here, no sooner after the Builders where out of the way then Hidden Mist Nin appearing holding the hilt of blade "Glad to see you stuck around Kakashi" he says and a grin shape appears in the bandages covering his face "Or are you that blonde haired kid?" he asks condescendingly.

"Don't worry Zabuza" Kakashi draws a Kunai "I'm the real deal" he adds "Last time we needed to get the bridge-builder to safety now I will deal with you" he finishes turning to Sasuke "Sasuke go find Naruto!" he orders and Sasuke nods. Turning around Sasuke heads to the forest only to have needles land in his path causing Sasuke to jump back to dodge.

A figure appears in front of Sasuke "Sorry but you can't be allowed to live" he says taking a fighting stance.

"You shouldn't underestimate the Uchiha" Sasuke says confidently activating his Sharingan as the masked Shinobi charges at him.

* * *

**Back With Naruto**

* * *

Naruto looks down at the unconscious assailants and then at Tsunami and Inari who was holding onto his mother with a look of amazement in his eyes. "I can't believe you beat them" he states in awe.

"Guys like this are only strong against defenceless opponents" Naruto replies "They're not worth my best" he adds turning to Inari. "I was confused over your outburst" he says and Inari looks down "Your mom told us about Kaiza" he says and the young boy looks about ready to burst into tears just hearing his idols name "I can relate…my dad died when I was a baby and I grew up alone with no one to look after me" he begins "But…because I always knew one day I'd have friends and a family" he smiles thinking of his mom, Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura "Remember how brave Kaiza was he wanted this land free of Gato and I swear it will be" he walks up and pats Inari on the head "I promise" he walks up to the unconscious men and taking their swords "Tie them up" he instructs Tsunami who nods as Naruto walks out of the house leaving the two alone.

"Mom…" Inari says quietly and Tsunami looks at him "I don't want to cry anymore" he says with a little more confidence and Tsunami smiles at him.

"Then don't" she says softly

Naruto runs through the forest _"I wonder why I can't teleport to Sasuke" _ he wonders as he mentally kicks himself for not leaving a spare at the Bridge site _"The sooner I master the seals the better_" he sighs and continues the 30 minute walk to the bridge site running.

* * *

**Back with Sasuke**

* * *

After 20 minutes of back and forth fast pace combat the two teens were starting to slow down, the masked man who was called Haku had an Ice style Kekkei Genkai and was using what he called "Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors" which was a dome of ice mirrors which only reflected Haku was hard but Sasukes Sharingan was helping him avoid major injury hits. _"This guy is skilled but"_ he notes the numerous Senbon needles "_These Senbon aren't laced with poison" _he thinks knowing since he has been hit a few times _"And his aim is precise" _he continues _"So he is aiming to incapacitate me"_ he concludes _"But why?"_ he wonders.

"_The Uchiha certainty live up to the hype_" Haku thinks _"He has amazing reflexes and thanks to his Sharingan he is able to read my moves which are getting slower the more this drags on" _He adds _"And if the Blonde haired one shows up"_ he thinks feeling the pressure he looks to the left hearing a rustle in the trees.

Sasuke uses this opportunity inhaling Rat (→) Tiger (→) Dog (→) Ox (→) Rabbit (→) Tiger "Fire style! Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" he yells exhaling multiple small fire balls.

"_Damn" _ Haku lunges from the mirrors knowing the fire balls contained Shuriken that if hit would expel the fire throwing several Senbon he is shocked to see the Senbon pass right through the Fireballs realizing his mistake he attempts the retract into the mirror but gets hit by the fireballs as he goes back in.

"_Got him!" _ Sasuke smirks _"I knew he'd think there would be Shuriken in the flames" _ he can see Haku is slouched forward "It's over Haku" Sasuke says and looks to see what Kakashi is doing, he sees Zabuza has been pinned by a pack of Nin-dogs which must be Kakashis summon "And it looks like your friend is done for too" he adds and Haku looks to see Zabuza squinting in pain.

"This is the end Zabuza" he grips his wrist with his left hand as a ball of lightning forms in his open right palm as he goes to stab Zabuza "Lightning blade!" he says and lunges forward only to stab Haku instead who transported using his ice mirror in order to take the hit, Haku reaches up and grabs Kakashis right arm, Kakashis attack caused his dogs to disappear freeing Zabuza.

"Well done Haku" Zabuza grins as he prepares to swing his blade.

"_He's going to slice through the two of us!"_ Kakashi quickly lifts Haku up and dodges the attack.

The mirrors around Sasuke vanish and he tries to aid Kakashi but falls to one knee with exhaustion and pain with some needles that he just felt in his chest _"These must have been"_ he remembers he didn't dodge the Senbon that Haku threw to counter his Jutsu and now he was just feeling it,"Sasuke!" he turns around to see Naruto running towards him.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sasuke asks angrily panting heavily.

"Some of Gatos men went to Tazuna's place to kidnap Inari and Tsunami" Naruto explains "I had to deal with them and then I couldn't teleport here" he finishes.

"Oh yeah….the kunai was broken by Haku" Sasuke says and Naruto nods and begins pulling the Senbon out as Sasukes eyes close.

"Great place to fall asleep" he smirks as he finishes pulling the needles out, he looks up to see Zabuza attack Kakashi .

"Go to Kakashi Naruto" Tazuna says walking up from behind Naruto "I'll tend to Sasukes wounds" he says as he places a med bag on the ground.

"Ok" Naruto nods running to Kakashi "Sensei!" Naruto yells and the battling Shinobi look at him "Watch out!" he yells and both Jounin look up to see many Arrows fire at them but they both manage to dodge.

"I was hoping you would all kill each other" the short man smirks "You Shinobi are more trouble than you're worth" he adds "But at least I get to kill you myself Zabuza" he laughs

"Gato you little maggot" Zabuza growls watching the short man kick the dead body of Haku breaking the mask he was wearing.

"That was for my arm!" he growls at the corpse, Zabuza glares at Gato which Naruto and Kakashi flinch at the rage ooze out of the glare, he then looks at his right arm which was broken during his battle with Kakashi and then turned to the left which now had an arrow in it making it numb and useless. "So tell me demon, how quick do you want your death?" he asks smugly.

"Kakashi…I entrust my executioner's blade to you" Zabuza says "Haku…it pained him to have to fight you… Haku fought not only for me… he fought for you guys too. He was too kind. I'm glad I got to face you guys in the end. You may be right… a Shinobi is still a human… we may not be able to become emotionless tools…"" he explains using his teeth to rip away the bandages wrapped around his mouth before placing a Kunai sideways in his mouth as a dark shroud surrounded him "Gato!" he charges at the group of mercenaries as Gato retreated to the back only to find himself trapped at the edge of the bridge as he watched Zabuza kill men and close in on him despite having spears lodged in his back he stabs Gato in the stomach before slicing his throat killing him and watches him fall into the water below. Zabuza then turns back around to the mob of criminals and almost looks like a demon, the men run away screaming from the land jumping into the water and away from the bridge. Zabuza falls to his knees as the weapons dislodge from his back he is caught by Kakashi "Bring me to Haku" his voice says pleadingly.

"Ok Zabuza, just hold on" Kakashi nods picking him up and carrying him to Haku laying him down beside the teen as it begins to snow.

"Haku…are you crying for me?" he reaches up with his broken arm and places is hand on the teens cheek "You were always at my side, the least I can do is to be beside you at the end. I know it cannot be, but I wish I could go to where you have gone. How I wish I could join you there, Haku." He says passing out

"Maybe you will go to the same place" Kakashi says looking down at the two Missing-nin bodies "Naruto…are you alright?" he asks.

"Yeah…"

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait but this is the longest chapter I have ever written, also sorry if it feels rushed towards the end i just wanted to finish**

**The next chapter may be the start of the Chūnin ark (As in they get older and become Chūnin) because like I said I don't want to write the Chūnin exams so I might just skim through that and begin the development of the Pairings**

* * *

******Make sure to leave a review**

**Until next time**

**Peace**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


	6. Chapter 6

**NARUTO AND ALL THINGS RELATED BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO. I OWN THIS STORY**

* * *

**I didn't get as many reviews for my last chapter which was depressing so here's hoping to a change**

**I have decided to skip the Chūnin part and skip to when they're 15/16 for the next 3 or so chapters, then another skip to age' 18, 19 and 20. **

**For those who re-read chapter 5 again, I accidently deleted it instead of updating it so that's why you received an E-mail saying I posted a new chapter**

**Anyway enjoy and reviews are welcome and appreciated…even the stupid ones (-_-) not listing any out but….yeah**

**I have edited this chapter...and will hopefully have Ch 7 up ASAP**

* * *

**Chapter 6: life as a Shinobi**

* * *

Once the bridge had been built and the remainder of Gato's influence been erased from the town Team 7 said their goodbyes to Tazuna, Inari and Tsunami before heading across the newly built bridge.

"Feel proud you two" Kakashi says as the three take a final look at the new bridge "Not man Genin can say they helped save a village as their first official mission as Shinobi" he explains "And to have face strong opponents like Zabuza of the seven swordsman and Haku of the Ice type Kekkei Genkai and lived" he adds glancing at the massive blade on his back "All in all a mission well done" he finishes as the three turn around.

"We totally have to celebrate" Naruto says and Sasuke scoffs "what?" Naruto asks in a confused tone.

"Come on, you just want to ask Sakura out on a date and have me waste my time by coming along" Sasuke says crossing his arms.

"Did I say we had to celebrate together?" Naruto grins "I'm perfectly fine with just me a Sakura alone" he adds and Kakashi sighs.

"Come on lets pick up the pace" Kakashi instructs "I'd like to get back to the village fast so I can explain the full report I sent on ahead" he adds and the three begin running at a fast pace, without Tazuna they would reach the village twice as fast and hopefully be home before tomorrow morning.

**_Meanwhile_**

Back in the hidden leaf Sakura has been summoned to the Hokage tower, it has been two days since her team was supposed to return and she has been worried stiff, she is hoping that the Hokage finally has information on her team but is terrified the news is bad. With a gentle knock on the door Sakura enters the room "You wanted to see me Lord Hokage?" she asks politely.

"Yes Miss Haruno" Hiruzen Sarutobi begins "I am sure you are anxious to hear news regarding your team and I'm happy to tell you they have finally reported" he smiles seeing her face light up "They are on their way back and apparently their where complications that Kakashi will explain when they return" he explains and Sakura Nods.

"So did he mention when they'd be back?" Sakura asks and Hiruzen nods.

"Yes Kakashi is hoping to be back for tomorrow morning at the earliest and the afternoon at the latest" Hiruzen explains "One more thing Miss Haruno, Rin tells me you are progressing fast in your training" He begins and Sakura nods.

"My skills are advanced for someone with a few weeks training" Sakura explains remembering how Rin told her it was down to the years she spent practising Chakra control.

"Good, the village can always use new medics" Hiruzen smiles "Well I'll let you get back to your training" he says dismissing her, she bows and exits the room.

Walking away from the tower _"I'm glad they're alright_" she thinks looking up into the blue sky _"I can't wait to show them how much I've improved"_ she adds feeling more confident in her abilities. She sees Ino standing outside her family's Flower shop talking to a customer, after the customer leaves she walks over to Ino who looks up from a flower arrangement she is working on and sees Sakura coming.

"Hey Forehead what's up?" she asks and continues working on her flowers.

"How come you're not doing missions with your team?" Sakura asks and Ino takes off her apron and gloves and dusts her skirt.

"Choji is sick and Shikamaru has clan duties today so Asuma Sensei decided there was no point in just the two of us so I'm helping out around the shop" Ino explains "Any news about your team?" she asks and Sakura nods with a smile.

"Yeah apparently their where complications with the mission and they were delayed" Sakura explains "They should be home tomorrow" she adds.

"Cool I better look my sexiest for Sasuke" Ino squeals and Sakura laughs lightly "What's so funny?" Ino asks putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing" Sakura smirks "I'm happy they're ok" she adds "and I can't wait to finally go on a mission" she finishes, before she knew she'd be a burden but now thanks to Rin Sensei she knows her Medical skills and the improved Taijutsu she could handle herself better.

"Are you hungry?" Ino asks and Sakura nods "Mom! going to get something to eat!" Ino yells into the shop and hears her mother say she could. "Come on" she says cheerfully

* * *

**Later on at night**

* * *

Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke have stopped for the night. As the camp fire burns Kakashi sits against a tree reading his perverted book, Sasuke and Naruto are sitting beside the fire.

"My brother told me before I left on this mission that the Chūnin exams are coming soon" Sasuke says staring at the fire.

"Yeah my cousin Sora told me about them…the next rank up" Naruto says laying back to look up into the stars. "I bet that's the reason we are placed on 3 man teams" he thinks aloud.

"I wonder how Sakura's training is going" Sasuke looks at Naruto "I mean if we hope to become Chūnin we need her to be strong" he explains.

"I have faith in her" Naruto smiles "She won't let you down" he adds "I'm more worried about me" he states and Sasuke raises a brow "What happens if you have to be paired up with someone whose as strong as you in a one on one match?" he asks and Sasuke smirks knowing where this was going "I won't be able find anyone unless the Hokage is available" he pretends to be distraught before smirking.

"Ha. Ha. Funny" Sasuke says sarcastically, Kakashi looks up at the teens and I reminded of his days with Obito only their rivalry was more aggressive than Naruto and Sasuke's, "I won't find anyone since nobodies at my level" Sasuke retorts.

"OK enough you two get some sleep we'll be leaving bright and early" Kakashi interrupts their bickering and they walk to their blankets and fall asleep on them, after 10 minutes Kakashi nods off still sitting against the tree.

**_Later_**

The following morning the three quickly clean up and packed up before heading the rest of the way to the village, they arrive at the gates at noon and Kakashi turns to his students "I'll report to the Hokage, you should let your families know you're back" he says and the two teens nod, Sasuke Walks towards the Uchiha compound while Naruto teleports in a yellow flash.

**_The Uchiha Compound_**

Sasuke walks in and is greeted by a fair-skinned woman with long, black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron over it. She tackles Sasuke into a hug "My baby!" she grins seeing his annoyed expression.

"Mom…" Sasuke holds his composure well, Mikoto Uchiha is Sasuke's and Itachi's mother and wife of the current clan head and chief of the Konoha Military Police Force Fugaku Uchiha "Where's dad and Itachi?" he asks.

Breaking the hug with a pout upon not receiving from her youngest "Your father is at the station and Itachi is on an important mission" Mikoto replies "So how was your first official mission?" she asks.

"it went good considering the client lied about the mission's complexity" Sasuke replies and Mikoto's eyes widen slightly.

"What do you mean? was it more dangerous?" Mikoto asks and Sasuke grins, he didn't care how dangerous it was since they succeeded regardless.

"Well it turned out this corrupt business man named Gato was trying to seize the land for himself and hired an army of Shinobi to keep intruders out" Sasuke begins "Including a man named Zabuza Momochi" he says noticing his mother's eyes widen knowing who Zabuza is "Anyway we ended up facing the entire army and I killed Zabuza in one on one combat" he smirks proudly…lying of course but it was his version of the story…could be worse.

**_Namikaze estate_**

"So there where 100 guys staring me down" Naruto begins to tell his version to an enthralled Kushina "And I was like 'line up so I can distribute the ass kicking's evenly'" he fist pumps at his 'awesomeness'.

"Then what!?" Kushina asks gleaming with pride for her son.

"Their leader Zabuza Momochi and his right hand Haku appeared and I easily dispatched of them both rescuing both Kakashi-Sensei and Sasuke" he points to himself "I even let Kakashi keep Zabuza's sword" he adds. "Where is everyone?" he asks realizing the estate is empty.

"You are the strongest man ever!" Kushina declares hugging Naruto "My big strong baby" she squeals with joy as Naruto tries to break her dead lock.

"A-Anyway where is everyone?" Naruto asks finally realizing that they were the only two of them in the whole estate.

"Oh well…an organisation is looking for Uzumaki so they went into hiding spreading out among the nation's" Kushina begins "And Kisuke and Sora have gone searching for ancient designs for ninja tools and could be gone for a long time" she finishes.

"So you've been here on your own sine they left?" he asks and she nods "That bastard" he growls "leaving you here on your own" he adds.

"Actually he left the day you were supposed to be back" Kushina points out "Anyway it'll be the two of us from now on" she smiles.

"If that's true why don't we move into the village?" Naruto asks and Kushina ponders "I mean the Hokage knows you're alive so why not?" he adds.

"OK, we'll look for an apartment" Kushina smiles as Naruto stands up "You not hungry?" she asks and Naruto shakes his head.

"I am but I plan on asking Sakura" he stops seeing his mother grinning perversely "…out" he finishes with a sigh as his mother squeals joyfully.

"My Boy is becoming a man!" Kushina yells and Naruto face palms walking out to the stairs.

"I'm having a shower first" he says walking up stairs.

* * *

**In Town**

* * *

Sakura was sitting in a park reading a medical book _"I wonder if Naruto…the team is back" _ she wondered to herself, in truth she does miss the blonde Genin the most. In the short time she's known him he has given her the confidence to seek a future as a Kunoichi, she also found herself thinking of the blonde in the way she saw Sasuke when they where is school only the difference is she could tell it was more real, it wasn't like a schoolgirl crush but genuine and she wants to see him again and never leave his side. _"There are some good recipes for herbal!"_ her thoughts are cut off by a pair of hands cover her eyes, she was about to react when she heard a familiar voice "Guess who?" cooing out sweetly. Knowing immediately who it is "Naruto?" she asks and her vision returns and she looks around to see the smirking blonde.

"Miss me much?" Naruto asks and Sakura closes her book and stands up and hugs Naruto, who was surprised at first returns the gesture,

"Yeah I did" she replies leaning her head on his shoulder "I was worried about you…all of you" she adds.

"Yeah there where complications that where kept secret from us" Naruto replies breaking the hug "I can tell you the details…over dinner" he says and Sakura raises an eyebrow.

"Like…a date?" Sakura asks and Naruto nods "You're paying too?" she asks and he nods again "And can I pick the restaurant?" she asks and he sighs nodding again and she smirks "Ok" she hugs his arm "I know just the place" she says leading him out of the park and into town

* * *

**Three years later**

* * *

"_Over the last three years a lot has changed since I became a Kunoichi. I've been a Chūnin for just over a year, Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru where the first of our year to become Chūnin and the only ones that took the exams as well. We met Shinobi from other villages as well, most memorable ones being the Sand Siblings, Gaara, Kankurō and Temari who each proved to be capable fighters"._

_ "I remember in the final stage of our first Chūnin exams how quickly Kankurō disposed of his opponent, then Temari easily trounced a fellow leaf Kunoichi named Tenten who was a skilled weapons user but the worse was Gaara…." "I still remember hearing Rock Lee's arm and leg breaking under Gaara's sand manipulation Jutsu, those injuries would end Lee's Shinobi career because Lee was a Taijutsu based user with zero skill with Genjutsu and Ninjutsu". "But the Leaf showed the other villages we weren't helpless with Sasuke who had been heavily injured in the previous stage of the exams, and Naruto who defeated Kiba of the Inuzuka can who specialize in Nin-hound fighting". _

_"Shino who uses Insects to fight beat his opponent sound Shinobi". "The most suprising though was Shikamaru who showed he was actually the most intelligent Shinobi in our year during these exams by outsmarting a sound Kunoichi" "I was paired against Ino which ended in a double knockout…that was devastating but Naruto reminded me that Ino was a clan born Kunoichi who had techniques for combat where I was a Medic with little combat experience". _

_"in the second round of the final stage Shikamaru lost to Temari by forfeiting which was suprising since he had he beaten…he said 'it was because he was nearly out of Chakra but I met his parents and his mother seems to be very intimidating and his father seems to be afraid of her which seems to have effected Shikamaru's perspective on women" "Following that was Shino against Kankurō who forfeited before the match began, this was confusing though what followed made it make more sense". _

_"Naruto faced off against Neji Hyūga of the Hyūga branch clan who almost killed his cousin Hinata Hyūga in the previous round. It turns out Hinata is a member of the main house and Neji holds a grudge against the main house for having his father executed in order to save is identical twin brother who was also the clans head who had killed a cloud Shinobi who abducted Hinata in order to obtain the Hyūga clans Dōjutsu the Byakugan". "After an awesome bout Naruto came out as the victor by planting a mark on Neji and then teleporting behind him and hitting him with a Knockout punch, Naruto helped Neji understand that Children should not be held accountable for their parents mistakes and that he should apologise to Hinata". _

_"The final bout was between Gaara and Sasuke, this match was supposed to be the first match however Sasuke was late". "During the match the Sand Village and Sound Village attacked the Leaf being led by the Snake Sage and Sannin Orochimaru who had tried to abduct Sasuke in the forest of death only to be stopped after Naruto teleported us away from him", "The Sand Genin where actually the key to the assault, and Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru gave chase I went into the village to help those injured in the battle". _

_"Shikamaru faced off against Temari once again and beat her but he also spared her saying 'If I killed a defenseless girl my mother would nag my ear off…what a drag. This annoyed Temari but was in no condition to stop Shikamaru from following her brothers". _

_"Sasuke was about to take on __Kankurō_ after Gaara ran on ahead with Naruto chasing him but Shino turned out to have been tailing them all and took Sasukes place who went on to aid Naruto". "Shino defeated Kankurō but was poisoned in the process, luckily I went after Sasuke and Naruto and Shikamaru who I caught up with first. I had the poisons antidote since other Shinobi had been poisoned during the attack, Shikamaru decided to bring Shino back to the village and told me to go after Sasuke and Naruto because apparently Gaara was the most dangerous". 

_"When I caught up to them I was horrified when I saw Sasuke and Naruto lying limp face down on the ground". "Gaara pinned me to a tree and I passed out as he began suffocating me". _

_"When I came to I was in Naruto's arms on the way back to the village, he was bleeding badly and his eyes where hazed but he held me so tightly and securely almost like he was afraid to let me go…I had never felt safer". "When we got back to the village we learned that the third Hokage had died in a battle against Orochimaru but managed to seal Orochimaru's arms thus preventing him from using Jutsu which ended the Invasion". _

_"Afterword the Sand discovered that Orochimaru had killed the 4 Kazekage weeks prior to the alliance between the Sound and Sand and tricked them into the assault, this resulted in a peaceful surrender from the Sand which the Leaf accepted since both villages lost their Kage because of Orochimaru". "The Village leaders then named Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru Chūnin as a reward for aiding the village and proving their abilities where at Chūnin level, We got word from the Sand Siblings Kankurō and Temari that the result of Naruto and Sasukes battle against him changed his perspective in life and apologised for how he acted towards them and since their relationship improved". _

_"Naruto and Sasuke refuse to tell me what happened in that battle", "After the horrible ordeal things began looking brighter, my studies where going well, I had regular dates with Naruto and the occasional double date with Ino and Sasuke and Neji who had begun dating Tenten after the Chūnin exams, my first thought on Neji was he was serious all the time and hated social gatherings like Sasuke but in fact it seemed like he enjoyed it, Tenten was a kind hearted girl despite being a fierce warrior in battle, they both seemed devastated by Lee's Shinobi career being over due to injuries". _

_"While the village was under repairs missions where on hold, Naruto and Sasuke first official mission as Chūnin was to find the new Hokage". "This is when I met Naruto's Godfather, the Toad Sage and Leaf Sannin Jiraiya, he was nothing like his title suggested, I mean I expected him to be a noble sage filled with wisdom and experience but…he's a big pervert who objectifies women! He is also the Author of those stupid books Kakashi-Sensei reads". "He along with Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru where to leave the village in order to find the final Leaf Sannin who was known as the 'Slug Queen' Tsunade, since she was to become Hokage". _

_"When they returned was introduced to Lady Tsunade who decided to make me her apprentice, thankfully Rin-Sensei had managed to help me get this far otherwise I might have failed to make it in Tsunades eyes". "Her abilities far exceeded Rin-Sensei's who was the one who confirmed that Lee couldn't be a Shinobi any more, but Tsunade performed a special but dangerous operation on Lee. After a few months Lee was up and his injuries where completely healed". "Before my training began Naruto told me that he would be leaving the village for a year to practise Ninjutsu that was too dangerous to learn in the village, at the same time Sasuke was going away with his elder brother Itachi to learn the secrets of his clan". _

_"the night before he left…we shared our first kiss and officially became Boyfriend and Girlfriend, and Ino came to my house the following day screaming in joy because apparently Sasuke and her did the same thing, I think they planed it so our anniversary's would be on the same day..."._

Sakura reads back what she has just written in a journal she is keeping for the future, she then hears her window open and quickly pulls another book over her journal as a pair of arms hug her from behind "Naruto I thought I told you to knock before coming into my room" she fake pouts as he plants a kiss on her neck. She was serious about him knocking though since he used to just climb in which resulted in her waking into her room wearing only a towel, luckily her parents where away and didn't hear her scream and lay Naruto out with a single punch…from that day on Naruto never walked in when she wasn't in the room.

"Sorry but you looked so peaceful writing" Naruto hums apologetically looking down to see what she's writing "This medical stuff?" he asks and she nods.

"Yeah they're antidote recipes for poisons I've encountered with no published antidote" Sakura explains "I need to write them down since there are so many" she adds.

"Wow can't believe you have homework" Naruto smirks "Thankfully I'm not a Medic" he adds and can almost feel Sakura's anger rise.

"How would you like to write 'I must not make fun of my Girlfriends field since without it and I would have died years ago without her'?" Sakura asks and Naruto shakes his head "Thought so" she smirks victoriously standing up and looking at her boyfriend, over the last three years Naruto has grown a lot, his hair has changed from spiked with lightning bolt shaped bangs to long reaching his shoulders with a Bandana underneath his black Leaf head band with a long fringe covering his right eye emerging over the Headband, he wore the standard Leaf Chūnin outfit but wasn't wearing his Flak Jacket.

"I guess it's a good thing that you are a medic" Naruto says softly "It means I'll always have you to take care of me" he says with a smile causing her to melt.

"_Damn that stupid sexy smile"_ Sakura thinks knowing it was now impossible to stay mad at him, over the years her overall appearance hasn't changed much in physical she has donned a new attire consisting of a red top with the same design as the upper-half of her red qipao dress with white circular designs she wore as a Genin, with the addition black gloves, black boots, black shorts, short pink apron skirt, and pink elbow protectors and forehead protector which is now on a red cloth. Being substantially shorter than Naruto she had to stand on his feet as well as her tip-toes so she could kiss him but Naruto lifted her up making it easier to run her hands through his hair. After stifling out a moan and breaking the kiss "Did you talk with your mum yet?" she asks, two days ago Sakura introduced Naruto to her parents who seemed happy with her choice in boys, now Sakura wanted to meet Naruto's mum who she has heard a lot about from Naruto who talks about her every chance he got.

"Not yet" Naruto replies "She's been busy settling in with her work and reconnecting with people she lost contact with when she moved out of the village" he adds, he hasn't told her who his father is nor has he told her about the Nine Tail Fox sealed in him which thanks to Kushina is completely repressed. "Not to mention that she will hate you regardless of how you two meet" he continues causing a confused look "I mean YOU ARE taking HER baby away" he grins at her smirk as he wraps his arms around her again "I promise when i get back i will introduce you two" he says reassuringly receiving a small nod and smile he leans down and kisses her on the head "I better get going, we are meeting up with the Sand Shinobi bright and early for the joint mission" Naruto says.

"Yeah...Lady Tsunade wants me to bring some students around the hospital tomorrow to see what its like being a medic Shinobi" Sakura says as they separate "Promise me you'll be safe" she says in a slightly worried tone. Every mission Sasuke and Naruto went on together always turned bad fast.

"I swear I'll be fine..." he says walking to the window "But i'm only safe when I have you with me" he turns with a smile jumping out the window and landing on the ground, he glances up you see he wave before closing the window.

"But I'm only safe when i have you with me" Naruto hears his last sentence being repeated in a mocking tone "Seriously have you two gone the whole way yet?" a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil', He also has a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose, he is wearing a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals), a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back.

"Like that is something i'd tell you Jiraiya" Naruto crosses his arms with a soft glare, this tall man is Narutos godfather and one of the strongest male role models in his life just after Kakashi. "What do you want?" he asks and Jiraiya pouts.

"What can't a Godfather visit his Godson and student just to say hello?" Jiraiya asks in a dramatic fashion.

"Most can...you can't" Naruto deadpans "What. do. YOU. want?" he asks again and Jiraiya sighs.

"I'm thinking about asking Tsunade out but I'm low on funds and i am looking for donations towards to help your Godfather nail the Hokage charity" he grins at his little joke.

"...how much?" he asks and Jiraiya gives him a figure and Naruto pulls out his Wallet and hands him all of its contents. "You better pay me back" Naruto threatens pointlessly since Jiraya was gone as soon as the money was in his hand.

* * *

**The Following Morning**

* * *

Naruto walked towards the gate where he saw Sasuke and Shikamaru waiting "Sorry I'm late my Godfather was asking me for tips on how to impress a girl while he robbed me blind" he says and Shikamaru chuckles.

"So what did you tell him?" Shikamaru asks curiously, he has grown noticeably taller. His hairstyle remains the same, his ears are pierced with studs. He has also undergone a costume change, and among the members of Konoha 11, he is the only one to sport an attire more mirroring the standard Chūnins outfit like Naruto, along with a black long sleeved shirt paired with matching pants and sandals, and green lined mesh armour on his wrists and ankles. The placement of his headband is the same as before, but only the metal part is visible, seemingly sewn onto the shirt itself. He is also equipped with a Chūnin's tantō.

"Well i told him to change his name, dye his hair, lose some weight and stop writing those stupid books and he could get any girl he wants" Naruto grins "He was ok with the first to but calling him fat and mocking his books seemed to hurt his feelings" Naruto adds.

"If you two are done making idle conversation i'd like to get going before the Shinobi of the sand leave without us" Sasuke says in his usual ordering tone, although he is the leader for this mission he would boss them around regardless. Sasuke has grown noticeably taller over the three years and more muscular, he wears the same Chūnin outfit as the other two, his forehead protector is now black and he has the Uchiha crest stitched to his left shoulder, he also has a Chokutō blade he calls Sword of Kusanagi attached to his jacket.

"Whatever you say bossman" Naruto replies sarcastically and the three begin the make their way to the meeting point, "According to the intel our Sand Team will be waiting at a Tea hut on the border of the Wind and Fire nations" Naruto says "I'm curious to see who they send he adds.

"It'll probably be those sand Siblings, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara" Shikamaru replies, for a few months Temari has been helping him with the upcoming Chūnin exams. despite how he acts he enjoys hanging out with the Sand Kunoichi and sadly for him everyone else knows it.

"Yeah, you and Temari have been working on the Chūnin exams right?" Naruto asks for confirmation and Shikamaru nods "My student is taking that exam this year" he says smugly, his student is the grandson of the third Hokage, his name is Konohamaru Sarutobi. After the thirds funeral Konohamaru latched onto Naruto and became a little brother to the blonde.

"Just because you helped him with Taijutsu doesn't make you his Sensei" Sasuke says looking over his shoulder as the three flew past the opening "I mean I helped braid Ino's hair yesterday but that doesn't make me her hairstylist" he smirks but his eyes widen as he immediately regrets saying that, taking a quick glance over he sees Naruto and Shikamaru holding back their laughter.

"R-Really?" Naruto says cracking in his voice "how-" he can't finish as he and Shikamaru burst out laughing "Did you paint each other's toenails too? talk about cute boys and watch romantic films why swooning over the male protagonist?" he says between the laughter before he and Shikamaru burst out laughing.

"Shut up" Sasuke barks and the three travel the rest of the way is silence, after a few hours they arrive at the Tea hut and see the Sand Siblings outside waiting. first is Temari, the eldest of the three, she has green eyes and blonde hair, which is gathered into four ponytails, a short-sleeved, black kimono that reaches down to her legs, with slits along the side and a revealing neckline, she wears a red sash tied around her waist, she sports fingerless black gloves and now wore her forehead protector on her forehead, unlike last time which hung around her neck.

Next up is Kankuro the Puppet user, wearing a black outfit consisting of a long top and trousers with a red sash around his waist, he also wears gloves. He carries his puppets on his back wrapped in bandages, his face is painted in purple face paint. Starting from one cheek to the lips and to the end of the other cheek, and another line starting from the top of the upper lip to the bottom of the chin. It looks like it forms the letter T.

finally the youngest Gaara, he had a considerable growth spurt considering he was very small for a male his age, he wore full-length dark trousers, with a pair of laces on each leg, respectively a few inches below the waist and the knees, a long-sleeved crimson coat with flaring hemlines on the front and the back, a grey holster vest held in place by a single strap over his left shoulder and by two buckled belts which he uses to carry his gourd. He also wears another pair of casually worn belts around his waist.

The three Leaf Shinobi land land at the hut gaining the Sand Siblings attention, Gaara's expression changes from a blank look to a softer look upon seeing Naruto, they both shared the same burden of being a Jinchūriki. Thanks to Kushina Gaara's seal was strengthened which helped him suppress the One tail. "Sorry we're late" Sasuke says "We got delayed by the blonde idiot over there" he points to Naruto who glares.

"We only arrived a few minutes before you" Gaara replies in his blank tone

"Yeah we can relate to the reason you are late" Kankuro says and Temari glares at him. "Just saying sis" he chuckles.

"How've you been Gaara?" Naruto asks putting his hands in his pockets. Gaara who had been staring at his siblings bickering turns to the Blonde male with a small smile.

"Since i became a Jounin i have been training the Genin of our village" Gaara replies "They seem to be responding well" he continues "A good crop of students" he finishes.

"Wish i could say the same" Naruto sighs "I've been looking in on some classes and let's just say...nah they aren't even worth the witty response" he sighs "Well at least they have...no they don't have that either" Naruto scratches his chin "Sasuke what do the students have?" he turns to Sasuke.

"A blessing in disguise that they don't have to put up with you" Sasuke sighs looking at Gaara who was the leader of the three siblings "Lady Tsunade said you would fill us in on the mission details?" he asks and Gaara nods.

"Correct" Gaara confirms "Two days ago 3 rouge Shinobi infiltrated our village and made off with a scroll of forbidden Jutsu" he begins "Our village sent a request to the Hokage to send us a Genjutsu specialist" he looks at Sasuke "A stratagist" he looks at Shikamaru "And an Infiltrator" he finishes by looking at Naruto.

"Why would they send you as a Strategist?" Temari asks Shikamaru but Naruto decides to answer.

"Because after he displayed some top level strategies during a mission the Hokage made him get an I.Q test which showed he had an IQ of over 200" Naruto says in a rushed chuckle earning a shocked look from the three sand shinobi and a grunt from Sasuke who wasn't too pleased to be knocked off the top of the class in Intelligence.

"What a drag" Shikamaru mumbles "Shouldn't we get to the camp already?" he asks Naruto and Sasuke nod.

"Hold on" Temari says "Before we go i think you should know something" she says "This mission is more than simply retrieving the forbidden scroll" she states.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asks confused.

"Well as you know we are the children of the Fourth Kazekage who was assassinated by Orochimaru" Kankuro begins "Well our village has gone witout one for 3 years and the council have finally decided that..."

"Gaara should be the new Kazekage"

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Here's the latest chapter hope you like it, in the next chapter there will be deeper development in the pairings Shikamaru and Temari, Sasuke and Ino, and Itachi and Anko.**

**Sorry for any mistakes but this was rushed on a different computer, edits will be made when i get my Laptop back**

* * *

**until next time**

**Peace**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


End file.
